Forbidden
by bakura240
Summary: What happens when a prince falls in love with the wrong person? A whole lot of drama that's what. RyouxBakura, yaoi. sorry for the sucky summary!
1. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

**Author's Notes: Now I'm making things difficult for myself because I have another story I'm in the middle of writing but I got this idea for a story and wanted to start it before I totally forget it or lose the mood for it so here goes. This is going to be a great romantic tale about Ryou and Bakura, is 100 shonen ai but I might stick some yaoi in if people really want it. So hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------

It was the dead of night outside the castle of the Musants and the moon hung in the sky, bathing the ground in its rich light. In one of the castle's many rooms, lay the white haired teen. A pale skinned boy who has always lived in the vast building as the prince, held captive by his class-conscious parents. He nuzzled into the soft pillow as he slept, only to awaken and see the figure stood on the balcony. He moved his head forwards so as to get a better view of the familiar presence and smiled lovingly.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He said silently, but just loud enough for the other to hear. He received no response as the shadowed figure remained still, leaning on the stone banister of the balcony. The moon shone down through the wide gap in the wall and spread out on the floor, only to be broken by the mass of shadow as it hit the person. His body was merely a silhouette from the prince's view as he watched his love. He sighed at the lack of response and turned onto his back. It had seemed like only yesterday that he had met the stranger when in reality it had been weeks. Of course his mother and father would never approve, so he had to keep his love a secret. He stared at the sheet that covered the posts of his four-poster bed. It moved slightly in the light breeze as the prince recalled the events of the past.

-------------------(Flashback)---------------------

The storm rage outside as the rain beat hard on the beautiful windows of the castle. The prince sat in the study, bored with the lack of entertainment. On various occasions, his father would enter to ask of a game of chess but the teen declined each time. How he hated the rain, if it was sunny, he would wander about the grand garden of their estate. He loved to swim in his own thoughts and remain alone with his past. He missed the days when he would run about the garden with his friends and he was happy; but for many years now he had not been allowed to. His parents had stopped his childish behaviours and taught him to be an upstanding young gentleman and was expected to act as such at all times. With a sigh, he slumped in the large chair he was sat in. For years now he had longed for companionship, someone to make him whole. He had been told that eventually he would need to find a partner for who would be the future queen, being the unknowing person the prince was, he imagined he longed for a feminine partner, not even knowing of any other kind. As the prince, he was expected to find a wife and keep his respected position as air to the thrown. He got to his feet and exited the room into the long hallway. As he made his way along, not going anywhere particular, the sound of knocking echoed along the walls. Taking it as a welcome distraction from boredom, he made his way towards the main entrance hall of the castle as the knocking continued, getting weaker and weaker each time. He made he way down the steps as one of the servants headed to the door and opened it. The prince's eyes widened when a hooded figure collapsed onto the floor, his body covered by rags. The servant stepped aside when he saw the prince and watched his kneel in front of the collapsed stranger.

"Master Ryou." He addressed. "Would you like me to dispose of him?" He enquired. Ryou did not look away from the figure as he answered.

"No, that will be quite alright." Sitting down, he laid the stranger's head on his legs. The servant began to shut the door to keep the cold breeze out when shouting was heard from the staircase.

"Ryou!" His mother and father hurried over and a look of horror fell upon their faces when they saw the mess that lay before their son. "Who is that?" They eventually asked.

"I don't know." The prince murmured as his hand stroked the stranger's cheek softly.

"Well get rid of him." His father commanded. "He could be diseased."

"Father!" Ryou exclaimed, even though he expected this from them. "Marik," He addressed the servant stood at the door. "Get one of the other servants to help you take him to the spare room, wont you?" The servant nodded and called another over. They both lifted the stranger and Ryou watched as they disappeared down the hallway.

"Ryou, I don't know what's gotten into you." His mother shook her head at him when he finally turned to face her.

"Please Mother." He spoke softly. "I've been needing some company."

"But you have plenty of friends," his father put in. "Why not just invite them over?"

"Because not only do they live far away but they bore me. All they want to do is talk about how well they're doing and play chess." He gave his father a look with the last bit and both parents were taken aback by the outburst. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to see to our guest." And with that, the prince gave a small bow of farewell and headed up the staircase.

When Ryou arrived in the designated room, he found Marik and the other servant stood by the bed where the still unconscious figure lay. Both servants made their way to the door and turned to the prince before leaving.

"Is there anything else you require?" Marik asked curtly.

"No, that is all." Ryou dismissed them and they left the room, shutting the door behind them. He headed towards the bed and looked down at the stranger who was still blanketed in rags. He pulled them away gently to reveal a mass of wild white hair. Ryou's eyes widened as he examined the face. It was much like his own only the hair was much wilder and his features were older, more rugged. He pulled at the remaining rags and saw that the stranger was wearing a dirtied white shirt and plain brown trousers. Once he had pulled them away completely, he threw the soaked rags on the floor and continued to stare at the resting face. He soon found his hand stroking the stranger's jaw line and he subconsciously moved forwards. His eyes flicked over every feature as it drew nearly and he didn't pull back until his lips brushed the others. He put his hand over his mouth and looked horrified by his own actions, but he soon snapped out of it when the figure beside him began to move and a groan erupted from its throat. The prince leaned in as the eyelids slid open to reveal crimson red eyes that stared back. There was a moment of silence as both stared at the other, which was only broken when the stranger spoke.

"W-where am I?" His voice was also similar to Ryou's but deeper and colder. He smiled cutely.

"Don't worry, you're safe." He replied. Not really answering the other's question but it seemed to be enough. He received a small smile which was enough to send the prince's heartbeat racing. He bit his lip gently and felt his face go pink. The other chuckled lightly and gave a sigh.

"What's your name?" Ryou managed to get out eventually after calming himself. The other just blinked for a while and gave a little smirk.

"My name is Bakura." He put simply. "And yours?" Ryou suddenly felt his mouth go dry as his nerves took hold. He kept opening and closing his mouth as he tried to speak with no prevails. Bakura just chuckled and perched himself up on his elbows.

"R-Ryou!" The prince managed to blurt out eventually. His cheeks burned red as he realised how stupid he must have looked.

"Ryou?" Bakura repeated and lifted his hand so he was holding the others chin. "That's a beautiful name." This made Ryou go even redder, but he smiled all the same. He didn't know what it was, but something about this person just drew him in and made him go weak at the knees. His eyes feel upon the other's shirt, which was soaked and had turned partly transparent. The pale material clung to Bakura's chest and revealed every muscle. He ran his hand along it and realised it was ice cold. Bakura's body trembled slightly under it as he watched Ryou.

"You're frozen!" Ryou looked back up at Bakura, a look of concern in his eyes. He jumped off the bed and ran over to the wardrobe where several shirts and jackets were hung. The prince grabbed a clean shirt and took it over to the bed. "Here." He handed it to Bakura who looked dumbfounded by the act of generosity.

"T-thanks." He wasn't sure what else to say. He looked at the white shirt, which was much like his own only it wasn't dirtied and was dry. He felt the fine material, which was soft and silky. The people must have been fairly wealthy to have such fine clothing. He raised his head when Ryou placed a pair of trousers on the bed next to him. The prince watched as Bakura glanced about the room. He smiled and continued to stare when Bakura removed his wet shirt. His cheeks burned as his eyes fell over the strong torso; it wasn't hugely muscled but just the right amount. The new shirt slid down and Ryou quickly turned when he began to remove his trousers. A part of him wanted to watch but he knew it was improper. He soon felt Bakura's gaze on his back and turned to see him fully dressed. He was almost disappointed, but relieved all at once.

"You should probably rest." He murmured as Bakura continued to watch him. With a sigh, the other headed over to the bed and slid under the covers He lay on his side with his back to the prince. Ryou stood and watched for a while before heading to the door.

"Ryou." The cold voice broke out. Ryou quickly turned and looked longingly at Bakura who had turned to face him. "Thank you." He smiled and rolled back onto his side. Ryou smile to himself and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Over the next few days, Ryou had insisted Bakura stay until he was sure that he was better. The other seemed keen to leave but stayed with Ryou all the same and both enjoyed every minute of it. Ryou had finally found someone who he could talk to without them trying to out do him or act like they weren't worthy; then again, Ryou hadn't mentioned his monarchy in fear that Bakura would leave. Neither his mother or farther agreed with him spending so much time with someone who was obviously from the lower class and thought that Bakura was merely trying to rob them, but Ryou wouldn't believe it.

It was on a cool night that Ryou made his usual visit to Bakura after having finished his studies. He was horrified when he was Bakura with a sack over his shoulder and he was about to exit the room.

"Bakura?" He sounded hurt and Bakura wouldn't look at him. "Y-you're not leaving are you?" He sounded hopeful. The other just shook his head and looked into Ryou's eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryou." His voice was low and sorrowful. "But I have to go, I've over stayed my welcome." He pushed past him and moved his hand out for the door handle.

"Please don't go." Ryou felt as tears prickled his eyes and just preyed that Bakura wasn't being serious. But Bakura just grunted and looked at him from over his shoulder. He moved forwards again and Ryou threw himself at the other, grabbing onto his arm in a desperate attempt to stop him. "PLEASE!" He pleaded, the tears now freely falling down his cheeks. Bakura turned around and looked down at the smaller of the two to see him on his knees, clinging onto his sleeve.

"Please don't cry Ryou." He kneeled down and wiped away the tears with his thumb, but they were soon replaced with fresh ones. The sack slid off his shoulder and he placed a hand on Ryou's cheek. The prince laid his own hand over it and smiled weakly. Bakura just smiled back and both stared into the other's eyes. Their faces slowly moved closer and Ryou's eyes slid shut as their lips collided, embracing in a soft kiss. He gasped as Bakura deepened it and pulled his body closer. The warm tongue slid into the prince's mouth and he was unsure what to do. He felt as it searched the crevices of his mouth and his face began to burn. They slowly pulled away when oxygen ran out and looked at one another, chocolate brown eyes staring into crimson. Ryou suddenly realised what he had done but didn't care. All that mattered now was that he was with the one he loved. Bakura lifted his petit frame over to the bed and lay him down gently. The prince swallowed nervously as Bakura proceeded to remove his shirt.

--------------(End Flashback)----------------

That was the first of many nights that Ryou and Bakura had spent together. Bakura was no longer staying at the castle but came to Ryou's room every night. The prince had learnt Bakura was a special person that night, for he had been told that his new love was in fact a vampire; but he did not care. He was a little surprised but none the less, he still loved him. As he lay in bed, he turned his head so he could see the figure on the balcony again. His lover was still in the exact same position he had been before. He had also discovered Ryou's secret that he was the prince. Bakura was actually more shocked about that than Ryou was about him. The prince sat up and slid off the bed. He padded his way to the balcony and slid his arms around Bakura's waist. The vampire placed his hands over Ryou's and felt as the soft lips pressed against his shoulder. Both stood and looked over the vast area of forest. Ryou sighed and looked up at his love.

"Come to bed." He whispered as he nuzzled Bakura's neck. The other pulled away from his embrace and turned so they faced each other. He placed a hand on the back of Ryou's head and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue entered past his lips and Ryou gladly accepted it. The prince led his lover over to the bed and both lay together, ready to share another night together.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: A very romantic chapter and yes that was a long flashback! Like I said before, I will probably put lemons in this but only if you guys want it so please say so. I'll probably put it in if no one says anything and if people say no then I probably will anyway but if you say yes then I defiantly will! REVIEW!**


	2. Memories

**Memories**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews guys and hope you enjoy this next chapter. This one goes a bit more into Ryou's life so you will get the picture of what kind of person he is after this. And since nobody said if they wanted lemons or not I decided I'm going to put one in next chapter anyway.**

-----------------------------------------------

Ryou opened his eyes as the sunlight shone through the windows. He lay in nothing but his open shirt, which reveal a small section of his pale chest. The covers fell just below his waist and he could feel a warmth beside him. He smiled as his lover's arm draped over his waist and a trail of kisses was left along his neck. The prince moaned silently when Bakura began to suck on his neck and his tongue massaged the soft skin. The vampire's hand drifted below the bed sheets and made Ryou gasp when he grabbed his member. His body tensed as he felt Bakura breath in his ear.

"I love you." He whispered softly as his hand continued to rub the soft skin of Ryou's man-hood. The prince could no longer speak as the soothing feeling of his lover captivated him. He turned to face him and planted a kiss on the rough lips. Bakura deepened it and wrapped both arms around the small albino.

"Ryou." A voice came from the hallway. Ryou pulled away and stared wide eyed at the door. The handle jiggled about but the door would not open. "Ryou are you in there?" It was his mother. The prince was about to speak but only gasped when Bakura began to suck on his throat. He tried to hold back his moans as he threw his head back. There was a loud rally of knocks on the door as his mother continued to shout. He quickly pushed Bakura away.

"C-coming!" He called with some difficulty as Bakura continued to kiss and caress him. He didn't want to stop but knew that he must. With a hard shove, he pushed his lover away and there was a great thud as Bakura landed on the floor. Ryou peered over the bed.

"Sorry" he whispered when another shout came from outside the room.

"Ryou what was that?" The prince quickly grabbed his gown and wrapped it around himself to hide his bare body. He neatened his hair before unlocking the door and opening it to reveal his mother.

"Are you alright?" She looked slightly worried. "I heard a bang." Ryou face was slightly flushed as he tried to think of an excuse.

"I-I fell out of bed." He smiled embarrassed as his mother sighed.

"Really Ryou, you're so clumsy. You're never going to find a partner if you continue to have these childish features." Ryou looked away and his face burned slightly. He turned away and walked over to the mirror on the far side of the room.

"But mother, if I find someone…" He paused when he saw Bakura peering around the bed in the mirror's reflection. "I want them to love me for who I am, not who I pretend to be." His mother came up behind him and stared at the image of her son. She placed a hand on his shoulder, the other hand running through his long hair.

"Wouldn't we all." She muttered.

"Mother…." Ryou began. "Are there things about you that father doesn't know?" His mother smiled weakly and watched her son in the mirror.

"That is no concern of yours. You should really get your hair cut dear." His mother added, "It makes you appear so feminine." The prince turned his head so he could see her and looked up at her.

"But I like it this way." She frowned in response.

"Why do you have to be so different? Most people would take their parents advice and do what they can to stay in with people, whereas you seem to be doing everything in your power to stay alone." Her grip tightened on her son's shoulder as she spoke. Ryou turned back to the mirror and scowled at the response. Why should he be how others wanted him to? It was his own life and if people didn't like him for who he was then he didn't want to know them at all. His hair fell over his face as his head bowed slightly and shrouded it in shadow. He turned away when his mother's hand reached forwards to pull it back.

"Breakfast is ready." She announced as she walked towards the door. "I expect you to be down in five minutes." And with that she left.

Ryou kept his head bowed as he stood in front of the mirror, swimming in his own trail of thought.

"You haven't told them have you?" Bakura spoke through the silence. The prince turned to see him leaning on the edge of the bed; he had completely forgotten Bakura's presence.

"Of course I haven't told them Bakura." He made his way to the bed and sat on the other side from his love. "If they found out I would be abandoned…or worse…" His voice became hushed and Bakura climbed over the bed to wrap his arms around the prince. He waited in silence for the rest of the sentence. "…They'd kill you…" Ryou whispered as tears began to spill down his face. His lover's grip tightened and held him warmly. Bakura raised a hand up to the prince's head and pulled it into his chest. Ryou sobbed as the thought took over his mind. He wouldn't be able to bare it if Bakura were to be killed, especially if it was because of him. The vampire cradled him in his arms for a while before he managed to sustain himself. The prince stood up and made his way to the wardrobe. He got himself dressed, knowing all the while that Bakura was watching. He turned to find him lying on the bed, head rested on his palms as he stared dreamily at his lover. Ryou smiled and made his way back over.

"I better get going." He murmured. Bakura got up and kneeled in front of Ryou on the bed, his arms holding him as their lips collided. His tongue entered the prince's mouth as he pulled him in. They eventually pulled away and Ryou blushed. "You will come… tonight?" He enquired politely. Bakura smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Don't I always?" Ryou beamed at him before heading to the door.

"Farewell." He breathed and left his room, shutting the door behind him.

When Ryou entered the dining room, it was the same scene as every other day. Either parent sat at the far ends of the table, not paying too much attention to the other. He made his way to his usual seat in the middle of the long table and looked, morbidly, at the food that was laid before him. He sighed and poked at a piece of meat on the plate. He wasn't all that hungry but he would still eat to keep his energy. Every meal, he would sit there with no one to talk to while his parents spoke to each other in loud voices at odd moments. He often wished he didn't live in such a high-class family, at least them his family would be closer. He propped his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand. He could feel both parents watching him and exchanging looks. The uneasy silence was broken when his father coughed as a sign for his mother to speak.

"Uh… Ryou…" The prince did not look up. "We have some guests coming tomorrow." Ryou sighed heavily. "Me and your father have decided to you can miss your studies for today also… just as a treat." The prince looked up and blinked at his mother. That was very unusual. So there are some people coming tomorrow, plus his parents have decided to let him miss his studies… what could this mean? He just smiled in return and sat up in his seat.

"May I be excused?" He asked curtly.

"Of course." His father replied. Ryou got up from his seat and hurried out of the room.

The sun was out in the garden as Ryou strolled along the pebbled pathway. He was so confused by the sudden change in his parents' attitude. Why were they all of a sudden being so laid back? Only a moment ago his mother was acting her usual self and then when he arrived downstairs they were different. They had something planned… but what? The prince shook the thought from his head. Why should he linger on such thoughts when he had a free day? The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and he could do as he pleased. He sat down in his favourite spot under the great oak tree that grew in the centre of the entire plot. When he was younger, he used to climb into the vast maze of branched that hung above; but like many of his childhood pastimes, his parents had forbade him to do so. He felt so tied down. Every moment of his life, the invisible chains held him down that his parents had latched onto their son. He was a prisoner in his own body. A strange feeling sparked in his mind and he quickly glanced around, making sure no one could see. He got to his feet and looked up at the tree, there were no low branches. How on earth had he climbed the thing when he was younger? Looking around again, he jumped and made a grab for the nearest branch. It was an inch away from his hand when he fell back to the floor. He growled in frustration and tried to think strategically. How had he done it? He pondered for a moment before coming up with an idea. He stepped back and prepared to run at the tree. Taking a deep breath he went at full speed and stepped on the trunk, pushing himself upwards towards the branches. He threw his hand out and grabbed onto one of the branches and swung his other arm round to get a good hold on it. He smiled triumphantly and began to haul himself up. He was thoroughly out of breath, him not being a very physical person, as he sat on the branch. He peered down and saw just how high he was. He just wished Bakura could be here with him. That way he would have some way to pass the time. He blushed at his thoughts and lay back on the trunk of the tree. The prince's eyes slid shut and he listened to the beautiful sounds of the outdoors. Birds chirped, the breeze rustled the leaves and the sound of distant voices could be heard… Voices? His eyes snapped open when he realised the voices were that of his mother and father. He peered through the leaves and could see them walking this way. Shock took over his body and he soon lost his balance. His mother was right: he was clumsy. He felt his body slipping from the branch and he franticly tried to grab something, anything that would keep him up. But it was no good. He fell from the tree and landed in a heap on the floor. There was a cry of terror from his mother and he looked up to find both his parents stood just next to where he had landed. He thanked the lord that he hadn't fallen a second later.

"Ryou!" She cried, both shocked and disappointed. He sat up and groaned as pain flooded though his entire body. He chuckled embarrassedly as both leered down at him.

"Hello… mother…" He trailed off when he saw their looks. He looked away and turned red.

"Ryou what have we told you about climbing the tree?" His father interrogated.

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it! It's about time you grew up and acted how you are told!" He scorned. The prince felt tears prickle at his eyes but forced them back. With a sigh he got to his feet and kept his head bowed. "Now go back inside and get out of those clothes." His father commanded. His clothes were now covered in grass stains and other marks from the tree. He slowly made his way back to the castle and headed straight to his chamber.

As he walked along the hallways, he passed one of the servants. He didn't really pay any attention still keeping his head bowed.

"Master Ryou!" The voice was so familiar and then he lifted his head to see Marik stood before him. "What on earth happened?" He asked, noticing the dirtied clothes and a cut on Ryou's face. The sandy haired teen moved closer to have a look and held Ryou's face still.

"I fell out a tree." Ryou put bluntly, not really caring anymore. Marik chuckled and replied.

"What were you doing in a tree?… you weren't climbing the old oak tree again were you?" The servant could remember when he used to watch Ryou when they were children. Back then, Ryou and he were very close friends and Marik would warn the young prince not to climb the tree. Unfortunately, his parents did not agree with Ryou befriending the servant so added it to the list of forbidden things. Ryou would still talk to Marik, and the servant would cater to Ryou's needs, but anything else was not allowed. Marik had received a harsh beating when the prince's parents told the head servant of his wrongdoing, and Ryou did not wish his friend to be punished anymore so forced himself to stay away.

"Come on." Marik said. "I'll get that sorted out for you."

He led Ryou down to the kitchens and went to the cupboard where some medical supplies were kept. The prince sat solemnly as the servant grabbed a cloth and disinfectant.

"This will sting a little bit," He stated before placing the damp cloth on Ryou's face. He hissed in pain and kept his gaze away from Marik's. There was a strong scent in the air from the disinfectant and the prince could barely breath.

"I remember when we were younger." Marik spoke. "You would always climb that tree and I would tell you not to, but you never listened." He smiled down at Ryou whose face was darkened by a frown. Ignoring the urge to comfort him, he continued to take care of the wound. The servant sighed heavily and pulled the cloth away. Ryou could remember the events Marik spoke of, but they weren't as happy as they seemed.

----------------(Flashback)---------------------

The young prince ran over to the giant oak tree that sat in a wide opening.

"Come on Marik!" He cried out to the tanned child that followed him. "Last one to climb the tree is a smelly girl!" He mused as he quickened his pace. The servant child arrived at the tree and bent over to catch his breath. He looked up with wide eyes when Ryou began to climb his way up the trunk. His arms were wrapped around it as he shimmied up.

"Be careful Master Ryou!" Marik cried, his voice laced with worry.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ryou called down as he reached out for a branch. "Just call me Ryou!" Marik didn't pay much attention to the words but continued to watch in terror as the prince climbed onto the thin branch. There was a loud crack as it bent under Ryou's weight.

"Master Ryou! Get down or the branch will snap!" He yelled as tears of concern brimmed his eyelids.

"I told you!" Ryou merely replied. "Call me-" But he was cut off as the branch snapped and the young Ryou tumbled to the ground.

"RYOU!" Marik cried and ran to the fallen child. He knelt down and lifted his head from the floor. "Are you okay?" He watched as the prince's eyes slid open and tears seeped from them.

"Ryou?" A voice shouted out. Marik turned his head to see Ryou's mother running over to her crying child. She pulled him away from the servant and held him close. Marik stood up and listened to the prince's sobs. The woman glared down at him and he looked away shamefully.

"What happened?" He spat with a look of anger on her face.

"Master Ryou climbed the tree and the branch snapped!" Marik answered.

"Oh and I bet you're the one who told him to do it?" She scowled. "I should have your family kicked out of the castle for this!" She threatened. Marik knew it wasn't his place to answer back so just stood there, feeling extremely ashamed of himself.

"But mummy…" Ryou's sobbing voice interrupted. "It wasn't Marik." He pulled away from his mother and looked at her with watery eyes. "I did it on my own." Now he was the one receiving shameful looks.

"Ryou. You should not climb trees." She said sternly. "It is very un gentleman like." Ryou bowed his head and his mother pulled him close. She passed another glance at the servant child before storming off with her son. Ryou looked at Marik shrink into the distance over his mother's shoulder as she spoke to him. "I don't want you playing with him anymore Ryou. He's a bad influence." He said nothing and tears rolled down his face as his closest friend disappeared from sight.

-----------(End Flashback)------------------

Ryou closed his eyes as they began to water. Marik had finished covering up the wound and was watching Ryou as he sat there. The servant knew he should be continuing with his duties but felt he should stay. The prince sighed and got to his feet.

"Thank you Marik." He muttered before heading for the exit. His friend watched him as he left and was kicking himself mentally for not trying to comfort his master.

The wind howled outside the castle as its residents slept; or at least most of them. Ryou lay awake as the cold air pierced his skin. His body shook under the covers as he attempted to stay awake. Bakura had not shown up yet and it was getting late. The prince was determined to stay awake until his love appeared. He would stay up all night if he had to. He became paranoid as various thoughts of what may have happened to Bakura crept into his mind. He huddled into his own body heat to keep from shivering but it was hopeless. He longed for Bakura right now; he had long for him since his accident. His fingers trailed over the small bandage on his cheek where the cut was covered. He just needed company.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise as the glassed doors to the balcony flew open. Ryou flung his head round to see if it was his love. But his eyes were met with no figure of a person, just the empty blackness of the night. The prince hurried over to the doors and shut the wind out, not wanting to be any colder than he already was. With a deep sigh he made his way back to bed and lay down, his eyes beginning to feel heavy.

_No! _He thought. _I have to stay awake… I… must… _but he could no longer do it. Sleep took over his body and mind and he fell into a deep into dreamland. He had not even noticed the albino bat, which hung from his bed curtain and watched him with crimson eyes. It fluttered down next to his sleeping figure and its body bulged as it morphed into a human form. Long white hair brushed out of its head and the still crimson eyes watched the sleeping boy. Bakura smile at the prince's innocence and planted a kiss on his cheek. The body shook and the skin was cold. The vampire slid under the covers and pulled his love into his warm embrace and Ryou's sleeping body stopped shivering.

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Wow that didn't take as long as I thought it would. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!**


	3. Marriage

**Marriage**

**Author's Notes: Yaoi near the start of this chapter so if you don't like it, go to Russia (from the Simpsons hehe) Sorry if anyone's reading my other story as well because I've been really out of it lately and my creative flow has just died so I'm really struggling with these stories… not to mention the fact they were pretty lame to start with. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

--------------------------------------------

The morning light pierced the large windows of Ryou's chamber as he lay facing the stone cold wall. He could feel another's warmth behind him and rolled onto his back in his half asleep state. His eyelids slid open as the light shone into them and he saw a blurred figure hovering over him.

"Bakura!" He threw his arms around the vampire and buried his face into the mass of white hair. "I thought something had happened to you" His voice was laced with worry. Bakura laid his hands on the prince's back as he held him close.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "My feed was a little harder than usual." Ryou pulled back and lay on the bed. He gave a weak sigh as he looked into the crimson pools lovingly.

"I forget." His voice was soft. "About the things you must do, how they are different from mine." The prince smiled as Bakura gazed at him with lust in his expression.

"You know," He said as his face moved closer to his love's. "We missed last night." A smile played over his lips as they lightly pressed against Ryou's. The prince blushed slightly and smiled up at his love.

"But it's too early for sex." The words were correct but they sounded so undignified. Then again, Ryou wasn't one to worry about his dignity.

"It's never too early for sex." Bakura mused as he began to unbutton the prince's shirt. As each button came loose, a new section of pale chest was visible for the vampire to feast his eyes on. He leaned in and pressed Ryou into a passionate kiss before leaving kisses on his jaw line and neck, continuing down the soft skin of Ryou's chest. The prince lay gasping at every touch as his fingers gripped onto the covers that fell below his waist. The blood pulsated through his knuckles and he tried to hold back his light moans in fear of them being heard. His eyes widened as Bakura lips clasped around his nipple and he began to massage it with his tongue. Giving the other a similar treatment, he proceeded down the stomach after leaving the now hardened nubs. Ryou's whole body shook, as Bakura's lips left no part untouched. He planted kisses all over the prince's stomach, adding odd sucks and bites. He soon found himself blocked off by the bed covers and Ryou's trousers, which he swiftly removed from over his love. He looked the now naked prince up and down as he lay on the bed, the bridge of his nose turned rosy pink and his pale body shaking as he breathed. The vampire suddenly felt his blood rush from his head as he became hard. He leaned down and strokes the inner thy of Ryou's leg, receiving a shiver of pleasure. Ryou felt as Bakura spread his legs and a damp warmth surrounded his arousal. His body jerked at the sudden contact and his hips bucked unwillingly. Bakura pinned them down and continued to suck on the shaft, his tongue running up and down it. The prince gave out a moan and cursed himself for not holding back, but it was impossible. His fingers dug into the mattress as pleasure took hold and he felt as though it might kill him. It swelled in his stomach and longed to let go but wanted to stay just as much. He panted uncontrollably as he felt himself coming closer to that spot. His mouth stayed open as the air dried it, making it harder to make any sound. He mewed as Bakura gently ran his teeth along the soft skin and increased the rate of pleasure. His breathing increased as the feeling inched out of him and it struggled to escape. The prince cried out as his seed shot into his love's throat and was swallowed lovingly. His head swam as his exhausted body tried to calm itself. Bakura leaned in and kissed him deeply and Ryou couldn't help but to breathe into him every time a gap was made. His lungs begged for air as they shrivelled up inside of his chest and forced him to pull away. His chest moved in and out rapidly as both gazed into the other's eyes, his stomach wrenched as a strange feeling took over. Suddenly his head flew back as something was pushed into his entrance. It held still until he adjusted and then began to move in and out. He looked down to find Bakura's hand reaching towards his entrance. He cried out as another finger was entered and he tried to get comfortable. No matter how many times he had done this, he would never be ready when it happened. A third finger was entered and all three ran along the tender skin of his inside. Bakura pulled them away and Ryou groaned in protest. The vampire just chuckled and removed his own clothing. He positioned himself between his love's legs and slowly entered. Ryou tensed and his back arched, a cry of pain escaping his lips. Bakura began a slow rhythm as he moved his member in and out of the prince. He stabilized himself with his arms as he leant over his lover and thrust in. Ryou was gasping for air and moaned when Bakura hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. He began to let out another when he bit down his lip; the skin gave way and bloody seeped into his mouth and down his chin. The vampire leaned in and licked it away before sliding his tongue into the prince's mouth. It stifled any sound that the prince may make as the speed increased. The kiss broke and Ryou was lift as Bakura's tongue ran up his chest, tasting the sweat that seeped from his skin. The prince wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as he was continuously thrust into. He leaned back, held up by his arms and threw his head back, allowing Bakura access to his throat. The vampire sucked hard on the tender flesh and could feel himself reaching a climax. His hand reached down and grabbed the prince's new arousal, which had been pressing into his stomach. He pumped it in time with his thrusts and listened as his partner moaned loudly. Ryou pressed his fingernails into his palms and bit into his lips again as a stifled moan ripped through his throat. His second load of sperm sprayed from his arousal and coated both their chests. His body fell limp and Bakura continued to thrust into him. He fell back, still being held up by Bakura's arms. The vampire moaned as he released into Ryou and collapsed on top of him. Both lay panting on the bed, hearts racing with exhaustion. Bakura's head rested on the prince's chest as it heaved in and out and placed a hand on his side. Ryou ran his fingers through the damp hair of his lover and sighed heavily. The vampire dragged himself up beside Ryou, laid his head on the pillow and looked at him lovingly. Ryou put his hand behind his head and kissed him passionately, entering his mouth with his tongue. Bakura's pushed back and won his dominance, which the prince enjoyed a lot. His tongue lapped up the blood that had drifted from Ryou's lip and sucked on it deviously. The prince pulled the cover up so that they covered both their waists and wrapped his arms around the other's torso. Both continued to kiss as a light knocking at the door sounded through the room. Ryou ignored it and indulged in his loves embrace.

"Master Ryou?" He recognised the voice as Marik's but still ignored it. His skin twitched as Bakura's hand drifted down his side until it reached the covers. The door handle rattled and Ryou's eyes widened. He had not locked the door!

"MARIK DON'T COME IN!" He cried as the door opened and Ryou spun around to see the servant's shocked face. It was too late. Marik looked to find the prince lay in bed, his top half bare, and from what he could see, so was the rest of him. Ryou was in shock and could only stare back. He sat up and revealed to Marik who the other body was. He recognised him as the stranger who had stayed at the castle only a month ago.

"Master Ryou!" He breathed, not exactly sure what to make of the scene. He glanced at Bakura who simply leered back defiantly, a hand holding onto Ryou's arm in reassurance. The prince shook as he continued to look at Marik with a look of horror on his face. His throat was dry as he attempted to speak, his mouth opened and shut with no words escaping.

"Please Marik." He eventually blurted out. The servant returned his gaze to Ryou and still looked horrified. "I beg of you, don't tell my mother and father!" He pleaded. Marik did not speak. "Marik!" He cried out again. "I'm not asking you as your master… I'm asking you as a friend…" Marik bowed his head and backed against the wall. Ryou continued to watch him, unsure of what he was thinking. He was sure he could depend on Marik but the servant's loyalty is to his parents. With a sigh, Marik raised his head and stared at Ryou for a while. There was a strange feeling that flowed through his whole body as he watched Bakura holding onto the prince possessively. He swallowed hard before replying.

"Ok…" He put simply with a nod. There was a long silence before Marik cleared his throat. "Uh… y-your mother says the guests are here…" He breathed deeply and stood up straight in the polite manner he was told to uphold when in his master's presence. "She requests your presence in the entrance hall." He added before bowing and exiting the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Right character, isn't he?" Bakura's voice came as Ryou continued to stare at the door, face full of shock. The vampire sat up and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Ryou bowed his head when the warmth soothed his tense muscles. He sighed heavily and tear prickled his eyes.

"You okay?" Bakura enquired gently as he nuzzled Ryou's neck. The prince nodded silently as his chest moved in and out.

"I'm just in shock…" He murmured. "Knowing that someone knows…"

"Is he trustworthy?" Bakura put in. Ryou turned to face him and saw his face was deadly serious.

"Of course…" He trailed off. Even he wasn't one hundred percent certain. Was Marik trustworthy? He felt a lump in his throat and he got out of bed. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Ryou…" Bakura spoke. Ryou just stood in silence. "It's going to be alright." Ryou turned to face him and smiled weakly.

"I know."

---------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Ryou was descending the staircase in the main entrance hall. He looked to see both his mother and father turned to face him. They both stepped aside and revealed some people, who Ryou assumed to be the guests, stood in front of them. His father cleared his throat.

"Ryou, this is Lord Barkis Gardener, his wife… and his daughter: Tea." Ryou looked at the girl who stood between her parents and beamed at him. His face remained emotionless as he blinked at her. He was dumbstruck and just stared at her. Her brown hair only just reached her shoulders and she was about 2 inches taller than the prince.

"Well?" His father spoke. "Aren't you going to welcome her?" He asked while giving his son a little shove towards the quests. Ryou continued to stare emotionlessly but felt his face go slightly red as he realise he and Tea were merely inches away.

"Uh… welcome." He didn't like talking to new people but knew he would have to with his parents watching. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said falsely.

"The pleasures all mine." Tea said with a little bow.

"Ryou… how about you show Tea around the garden? I'm sure she'd enjoy it." His father beamed down at him as he turned his head in question. He looked at his mother whose face wore the same expression and turned back to the girl. He signalled for her to follow and both exited the castle into the gardens. Her footsteps sped up so both teens were walking level and Ryou just stared blankly ahead.

"So Prince Ryou…" She began. "I hear you are fairly active." She tried to sound interested.

"Please…" Ryou put in tiredly, "Don't talk about me." He sighed. "And call me Ryou." The girl looked disappointed and retreated her gaze. The prince glanced at her from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Tell me about yourself." He knew he would probably regret it but he couldn't bear to see her with that pitifully sad expression on her face. She perked up and began to speak.

"Well… I think my favourite pass-time is horse riding. Do you ride?" She enquired. Ryou nodded. "Maybe we could go together sometime." She beamed at him and he paid no attention. "I have other hobbies like archery and such but there's the obvious ones like sewing and such…" She continued to talk about herself, oblivious to the fact that Ryou wasn't paying any attention. Not only was he exhausted from earlier but also he was still concerned about Marik, not to mention this sudden intrusion, as Ryou thought of it. He wondered what his parents were up to. Could it be they were attempting to get the two together? The thought drifted from his mind as sleep took hold and he rested his eyes.

"Oh look!" Tea's voice cried out as she pointed ahead of them. Ryou's eyes snapped open and he saw the oak tree just ahead of them. "Its so beautiful." She continued. They approached it and Ryou stared up into the branches. He could see where he had climbed up yesterday but just stared thoughtlessly. Tea stood beside him and stared in the same direction, wondering what he was looking at. He lowered his gaze and yawned widely.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked. Ryou turned to face her and smiled weakly.

"Yes. I'm just a little tired." He murmured.

"Busy night?" Ryou chuckled.

"Busy morning." He admitted. "I must apologize." He added. "Mother told me we had guests coming yet I still neglected my need for rest." She smiled understandingly.

"I do that sometimes. You're fully aware of what needs to be done but there are too many distractions in life." Ryou nodded in agreement. "I'll tell you what." She began. "You can rest for a while and I'll keep watch." Ryou blinked unsurely. "In case anyone comes." She added. The prince smiled and both sat down by the tree. He lay back on the trunk and let his heavy eyelids fold shut and they refused to reopen, and he was soon off into the land of dreams.

-----------------------------------------------

"Prince Ryou!" The girls voice rang through his ears as he was shaken by the shoulders. His eyelids reluctantly slid open and he saw Tea looking at him. He groaned as his neck cracked and he leaned forward.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked as he looked at the sky. It was getting dull and a cool breeze cut through the air.

"A couple of hours." Ryou looked at her unbelieving. "Ok a lot a hours." She smiled sweetly. Ryou looked around the garden as the trees rustled in the wind.

"Come on." He said as he got to his feet. "We should go back inside." Tea nodded and both headed back to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------

It was now closing to night and there was no activity through the entire castle. The servants finished their duties and headed to their quarters. Amber light shone through the windows and bathed the castle in a rich glow. The hallways were silent until…

"WHAT!" Ryou's voice echoed through the room as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Ryou, please!" His mother pleaded as his body shook with rage. Both his parents and Tea's parents were sat at either side of a large table with Ryou stood at the end near the door.

"I don't care mother! I will _not_ marry her!" He bellowed. The guests looked incredibly offended but still did not speak. "You just expect me to accept this when you haven't even said anything to me beforehand?"

"Ryou what is wrong with you?" His father got up from his chair and leered at his son. "For years now you have moped about complaining that you want a partner. And now we give you a fine young woman on a platter and you turn her down!"

"What, so you just expect me to marry her when I barely even know her?" He rested on his arms and his body was tense. Tea's father suddenly rose and faced the prince.

"Prince Ryou, what exactly is it about my daughter that make you think you can reject her? Is she not good enough for you?" Ryou tried to calm himself and bowed his head.

"Lord Barkis…" His voice was strained as he tried not to shout. "I mean no disrespect but I simply cannot marry your daughter." He raised his head to see a still furious Lord Barkis.

"And why is that?" He pressed. Ryou could no longer hold his temper and lost control of his voice.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE HER!" He slammed his palms on the table again and received looks of shock from his mother and father.

"Ryou I still fail to see what the problem is…" His father pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well father you seem to think you know me so well…" He clenched his fists. "You speak of me being down and wanting companionship but that was before. You just assume that I am still in that state of mind and you never thought once to ask me, did you? Has it not crossed your mind that maybe I have someone?" His voice grew louder as he spoke and he suddenly paused when he saw the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

"What?" His mother spoke in merely a whisper. "You've found someone? Well who is it, what is her name?" He bowed his head and shut his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? To shout something like that not only in the presence of his parents but of guests.

"It's no one." His body loosened and he placed his hand on his face. "I was speaking hypothetically." He murmured.

"Look…" His father turned to Lord Barkis. "Maybe you and your family should stay the week. After all you live far away and it would be a shame for you to leave so soon." Ryou listened helplessly as he came to terms with what was happening. "And…maybe Ryou could get to know Tea better." He glanced over at his son who was still breaking down slowly. The prince sighed and straightened up. He bowed curtly before exiting the room and heading to his own.

-----------------------------------------------

Ryou's body was slumped as he leaned on the stone banister of his balcony. The sun was setting on the horizon and the amber light shone on his face but even that could not hide the sadness it held. How could his parents do this? He wouldn't have minded as much if they had asked beforehand but to just throw this load on him was out of order. Did they not realise how much pressure this was putting on him? He was now at the age of 17 and in only a few months would officially become an adult. Most people seemed to expect him to have married when he was 16 but he simply refused. How could he know whom he loved at such a young age? It was just absurd. He gave a sigh as warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in.

"Bakura." He spoke gently. The vampire kissed his head before replying.

"Yes, my prince?" Ryou cringed slightly at the name. How he hated the word '_prince_'. But with Bakura he didn't mind so much seeing as it was more of a pet name than a title.

"There is something I must tell you." Both watched the sun as it touched the horizon and began to merger with it. Ryou was about to continue but only gasped as Bakura spun him round so they faced each other. A playful smirk covered the vampire's mouth as he watched his love. He pressed the prince against the banister and brushed their lips: teasing him so lovingly. He held his mouth only centimetres from the other's and stared down into those hazel eyes, lust strong in his own eyes. Ryou's chest moved in and out as he panted heavily, he wasn't out of breath but couldn't control his nerves. His hands moved down until they found Bakura's and gripped on as though letting go would end the world. Both were fighting the urge to just kiss, not wanting to give into each other. He could take it any longer. The prince thrust forwards so their lips pressed and held onto Bakura's waist. The vampire ground them into his lover's and deepened the kiss. His hand held Ryou's head and his fingers got entangled in the mass of white hair. Ryou suddenly stopped kissing and struggled as he pulled away from his love. Bakura's features suddenly changed as he angered from the loss of Ryou's warmth. The prince's eyes flickered over the vampire's face before he looked away and pushed past him.

"Ryou. RYOU!" Bakura chased after him into the bedroom and grabbed him by the arm. Ryou just froze and continued to look away from the vampire. Angered by this, he pulled on the arm so Ryou was forced to turn and face him. He grabbed the other arm and looked down at Ryou sternly. "What is it?" He said gruffly as the prince stared into his eyes. He did not reply and his gaze became downcast. "What's wrong?" He cried as he shook the prince. Ryou just snapped and pushed away from Bakura.

"GET OFF ME!" He shouted. He breathed deeply as anger took over his body. The vampire saw this and slowly tried to calm himself down. After all, he didn't want to have a fight with his love.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he bowed his head. "I- I didn't mean to do that." Ryou still remained angered as he glared at the other.

"Well maybe you should take more control of yourself!" Ryou spat.

"Ryou…"

"I mean…" Ryou's body fell loose as he struggle with his emotions. "…You just waltz in here and think you can do what you want to me but you can't." His eyes began to water and he was struggling to keep himself composed. "You don't even know how hard it is being the prince, you have no idea what I have to go through each day and you don't even act like you care!" He had lost it. Tears flowed from his eyes and his voice was breaking up.

"Ryou." Bakura stepped forwards and reached out to his lover.

"You don't care…" He drifted off as his sadness took hold and he fell. Bakura dove forwards and caught him in his arms. The prince gripped onto him as he sobbed uncontrollably. Bakura held him against his chest and stroked his hair gently.

"Shhh." He rocked him in an attempt to calm him. "Of course I care." He whispered softly into the prince's ear. Ryou just buried his face into his love's chest and held onto him. Bakura took him over to the bed and they sat for a while. Ryou eventually calmed himself and pulled away from the warm chest. He placed his hand over his mouth, his eyes closed, as he attempted to get his voice back.

"I'm sorry." He breathed as Bakura watched him.

"Don't be." He put in as he grabbed onto Ryou's wrist. He gently pulled the hand away from his mouth and lightly kissed the sift lips. He pulled away as the prince's eyes opened and looked up at him. He swallowed nervously and took a deep breath.

"My parents…" He began, not too sure how to word it. "They… they've…" He could feel himself on the brink of breaking down again and looked away as he forced it back. He just decided to say it, or he would be here forever. "They have found someone for me to marry." He daren't look at Bakura.

"What?" He breathed. Ryou just glanced around before looking back up at the vampire, tears visible in his eyes.

"They invited some people to the castle and…" Bakura had a look of worry on his face as he stared down at the prince. "They have a daughter." That was all the explanation Bakura needed. He rose to his feet and paced about the room frustrated.

"Are they here now?" He asked sharply as he turned to face Ryou. The prince just nodded in response. "That's it then." Bakura stormed towards the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Ryou called after him.

"I'm _going_ to go kill that bitch!" He growled.

"NO!" Ryou climbed of the bed and ran over to Bakura. "You can't do that!" He wrapped his arms around the vampire's chest and he felt it move in and out rapidly.

"And why not?" He turned sharply and glared down at the prince who was holding him tight. "You're saying you _want_ to marry her?"

"NO! Of course I don't!" Ryou cried. He looked up at the vampire. The light from the setting sun was now a dark red that just made Bakura look all the more ferocious. His fangs were readied as he snarled.

"Then why are you stopping me?"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T JUST KILL SOMEONE!" His voice echoed through the air and he suddenly realised that everyone in the castle must have heard him, not to mention his and Bakura's shouting fit. He quickly dragged Bakura back off the balcony and was roughly shoved from him. He ran over and pulled the long curtains that hung so that they covered the balcony door. The room was now dull with a dim light from the small windows that ran along the wall.

"Why are you stopping me Ryou? Tell me!" Bakura hissed in a loud whisper.

"Bakura do you a the slightest idea what would happen if a guest, especially when it's a Lord's family member, was killed while they were staying at our castle? Do you?" His voice was also hushed as he spoke.

"Yes! They get killed, they get given an overly paid for funeral and then everyone will move on with their lives." Ryou tensed and clenched his fist.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" He cried out, no longer able to control his voice. Bakura was taken aback, he had no idea the prince could lose his temper so easily. "They'd get killed and every single person thinks that the monarchy did it! They turn against them, everyone does, even their own servants. And guess what happens when there are hundreds of people who live in the castle turn against their masters… THEY KILL THEM!" His chest moved in and out as he breathed deeply. "And that includes me…"

His body relaxed and he stared at Bakura who was dumbstruck by the overload of information. He fell to the floor so he was on his hands and knees. The vampire rushed over and helped him back up. His body trembled as he tried to regain his composure, but it was useless. Bakura took him over to the bed and lay him down gently. The prince tensed as his body hit the silky sheets and he was still trying to get his breath back. His love proceeded to taking of his shoes and removing his thick jacket. He felt as cool air hit his skin as it easily seeped through his thin shirt. Bakura disappeared from sight for a moment but soon return with his own jacket removed. He sat down by Ryou and looked into his eyes. They were so weary and full of emotion. He smiled kindly and leaned in to kiss his forehead. He returned his gaze to Ryou only now their faces were barley apart. He kissed his love tenderly and was surprised when the prince deepened it. A hand reached round and held weakly into the back of his neck. Bakura slid on top of the prince and rested his body on the other. He gently placed his hand on Ryou's cheek and continued to kiss him lovingly.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Well that was longer than expected. Hope you like the chapter. If the style or mood of writing seemed to change that's because when I wrote the first 6 pages I wasn't really feeling the story if you get what I mean. Anyway, please review **


	4. Nevermore

**Nevermore**

**Author's Notes: I'm trying to work out a system so I do one chapter for each story at a time Still struggling for ideas but I'll get it done eventually! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

------------------------------------------

"Ryou?" The sweet voice was muffle from the other side of the door. There was a click as it opened and Tea entered the prince's room. She looked around nervously, knowing it was not suitable for her to come in without Ryou's say but she wanted to see him. She saw the lump in the bed and crept over.

"Ryou?" It looked abnormally large for just one person. Her hand shakily reached out, grabbed the covers and pulled them back. She let out a yell and quickly turned away. The prince's eyes shot open from the noise and he turned to see Tea stood with her back to him.

"Tea?" He said in confusion. His gaze lowed towards his body, which he discovered was completely bare. He squeaked and pulled the covers over him (luckily Tea had only pulled them as far down as his waist). He tried to compose himself before clearing his throat.

"Uh… um… T-T… Tea…" He throat dried as his nerves went wild. The girl didn't turn to face him, even though she knew he had covered himself.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out; her voice was muffled as her hands were clasped over her mouth. "I shouldn't- Uh… I better go." She rushed out the room and slammed the door behind her. Ryou watched after her and let the bed sheets fall as he sighed. He looked around his room as the sunlight peeked through his curtains. They were still closed from last night with a small crack. The prince suddenly looked about his room. Where was Bakura? He could have sworn the vampire had been next to him before Tea pulled away the covers.

"Oh no…" She hadn't seen him had she? His eyes widened and he franticly looked about his room. He jumped from his bed and looked anywhere he thought Bakura could have gone. "Where could he be?" He spun round when there was a small squeaking noise. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of his bed. Ryou tiptoed towards the noise and peered over his bed.

"Bakura?" He crawled over his bed and lay on his front as his head peeped over the edge. The sheets that hung over the bed moved as the noise continued. Ryou reached down and moved them to reveal an albino bat. He chuckled as it peered up at him with beady red eyes. Its mouth opened to reveal small fangs and it let out a cry. The prince just chuckled and rested his head on his hands.

"Hello Bakura." The bat continued to bare its fangs at the prince, screeching noisily. "Hey! Keep it down!" Ryou hissed at him warningly. The bat remained quiet and looked away as if pouting. The prince reached down and scooped him up, cradling it in his arms as he sat up. His tapped the bat's small nose in a teasing way but soon wished he hadn't.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand away as a drop of blood seeped out of his fingertip. The prince looked sternly at Bakura who was baring his fangs again. "Fine." Ryou dropped him onto the bed carelessly and walked over to his wardrobe to get dressed. The bat began to grown and turned into Bakura's human form. He sat leisurely on the bed as he watched his love get dressed. His tongue poked out of his mouth and ran over his lips.

"You should know better." He said playfully. Ryou walked over to him once he'd dressed and looked at him – not very impressed.

"So how did you know?" He decided to change the subject, sitting down next to the vampire.

"Know what?" Bakura crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back.

"About Tea." Ryou said as though it was obvious. He looked at his feet as they pressed onto the cold, carpeted floor: its lush colours changing shades as his feet moved over it. "You must have known or you wouldn't have transformed in time." The vampire grunted.

"What makes you think I wasn't like that last night?" He glanced at the prince with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Because I could feel you next to me. And you were definitely in your human form."

"Well does it really matter?" Bakura moved over so he was behind Ryou, his arms slithering around his lover's waist. The prince shrugged and continued to look at the floor.

"I was just curious." Now the vampire's legs were wrapped around his body also and his head hook over his shoulder. Ryou smiled and closed his eyes as he took in the warmth. He loved being with Bakura _so_ much, he wish that he could just marry _him_ instead of a woman. Shouldn't his parents be happy no matter who he was with? Male or female. But of course not, it was impossible. Not only would they not approve of it being a male, but also it being Bakura would kill them. In their eyes he had been common and not worth the trouble. Good thing they didn't know about him seeing Ryou every night, which would result in a lot of trouble. He sighed mournfully.

"Something wrong my love?" Bakura spoke silently.

"I'm fine." Ryou said suddenly, "Just a little tired."

"Well I know something that will wake you up…" Bakura's hand drifted below the prince's trousers and grabbed his manhood. Ryou gasped and tensed.

"No…" He breathed. "Not today…" He may not have been looking at Bakura, but could sense that the vampire was hurt. It killed him to have his lover so unhappy, but he knew it was better if they didn't; just for today.

"Suit yourself." Bakura pulled away and sat back against the backboard of the bed. His arms folded behind his head again as he closed his eyes, an unhappy look on his features. Ryou looked at him with a heavy heart as guilt filled his mind. He knew how temperamental Bakura was. The princes moved over to his love and levelled his face with the other's. He was now practically on top of the vampire except for the fact he wasn't lying down, which meant he was only over his waist, downwards. Bakura's breath hit his face as he neared. The vampire's eyes snapped open when soft lips pressed against his own and worked them lovingly. Ryou felt as a hand gently held his head as the kiss deepened. A warm tongue entered his mouth and lapped at the inside. The tongue retreated as the kiss broke and Ryou opened his eyes slowly. He saw the crimson eyes of his love as they burned into his of hazel. What was it about those piercing eyes? Every time they looked at him, he could feel them burning his skin. Was it all his imagination? It didn't matter.

"I love you." He whispered as he lay against Bakura's strong chest. A hand stroked his hair and the reply came just as silently.

"I love you too…"

-------------------------------------------------

Ryou entered the dining room to find it full of the castle's occupants. He gave a heavy sigh as he sat opposite Tea, who flushed pink and diverted her gaze. The prince ignored this and continued with eating his breakfast. Why did they have to be here? It was bad enough when his friends came over but when it was someone he was supposed to fall in love with… it was just hopeless. There was a light coughing noise, which the prince guessed he wasn't supposed to hear seeing as the minute it came, Tea began to speak.

"Um… did you… sleep well prince Ryou?" She spoke timidly. Ryou groaned mentally.

_I thought I told her not to call me… _"Yes." He didn't even try to sound enthusiastic. His gaze remained downcast as everyone watched the 'sweethearts'. Where his parents really that blind? They thought this was best for him but they didn't know.

"Ryou." His father began. "We thought it would be a good idea if you and Tea went out and about the town… you know… get out of the castle and have some time to get to know one another. After all, you should know about you future wife and…" The prince didn't listen. The aching in his gut wouldn't go as the thought of marrying Tea fell upon him. He couldn't do it. He had to do everything in his power to avoid it. His thoughts then drifted to his love. How he wished he could be with Bakura at all times. Instead he was forced to hide his feelings for the vampire and barely ever saw him. He loved everything about him: his wild, white hair, his mischievous smirk, even his rough skin. He was his other half: the dark to his light, the bad to his good. He was everything he wasn't. To sum it up, Bakura completed him.

"… So Ryou. What do you say?" His father finished. The prince looked up emotionlessly and sighed.

"Fine…"

----------------------------------------------------------

The sky was dimming as day made way for night. The castle walls were amber as the sun sank to the horizon and many shadows cast from its towers. The gargoyles snarled out to any intruders who may pass them and their haunting silhouettes leered down at the earth. An unfamiliar figure stood atop the roofs and joined the stone monsters in their watch. Only he was watching for something more that a foe. He was waiting for his love. He rested an elbow on his bent knee as he perched his foot on the gargoyles head. His eyes followed as the carriage slowed near the entrance to the castle. His prince was back and the figure had waited, waited for that moment.

--------------------------------------------------

The figures eyes narrowed as the prince

headed for the castle door,

Happiness was his taste

as he headed to that place,

where he would see his lover's face

the one he did adore.

That demon leered at his love

With hair as white as a dove,

He watched him as the prince did muse

With the woman he did not choose,

Jealously filled him more and more

As he watched his love move to the door,

Of the castle with a haunting store

With that stupid, little whore.

And but for a moment the prince did glance,

Hoping he would get the chance

To see his lover's noble stance,

As he headed for the door.

Then more and more he wished he could

See the one he did adore,

But soon he was within the castle,

Being bothered by his parent's hassle

And knew it well that he should

Head to the one he loved more.

That vampire who filled his core

And would do forever more,

So now he must move

To his chamber where was his love's store

The prince found his way through the castle

Until he reached his chamber door,

Where others would enter

Nevermore.

The prince entered and without a care

Removed his clothes so he was bare

And lay to sleep within his lare

As the sun set once more,

Darkening his chamber door.

The shadows in his blinded mind

Found it very hard to find

Where the noises came from

As they moved around his room.

Was it here?

Or was it there?

Really he did not care,

As he knew his was the vampire's stare

That watched him with adore.

The one he loved forever more.

The figure moved from 'neath the shadow

And headed for the prince,

The one he did adore,

But filled with jealously more and more.

"So you had fun with that useless whore."

The prince's mind the words did tore,

As a rasping came at his door

Surely a guest,

But nothing more.

The sound did end and begun again,

As the vampire thought of gore

That he would do to the one

The one who knocked at the door,

Especially if it were the whore

Who took the one he did adore.

"Ignore them now and answer me!"

He did cry so bitterly.

The prince was torn,

What to do?

And so he did was prince's do,

He signalled for silence and did once more

Head towards his chamber door,

Where the rasping came again

Tempting the curiosity of men.

He opened the door but nothing there,

So closed it again without a care

Remembering he was still bare

In front of his love,

The one he did adore.

"Please be rash."

He did reply, now feeling twice as shy.

"For she is but a lonely girl."

The vampire spat at the notion,

"She's taking you like some foul potion!"

He felt his teeth gnaw.

The prince look back with worried eyes,

Wondering what sort of spies

Had watched him and the supposed whore,

Who had walked with him to the door.

"I'll say it again and then once more,"

The jealousy grew and nearly tore

"You're falling for someone again once more,

Leaving me for that petty whore!"

The prince was done, he'd had enough

"I'll tell you now its all a lie!"

was his now angered reply.

"If you should say those words once more,

I _will_ remove you from my door!"

He loved the other but could not see

Why he just had to be

So misunderstanding, as was he

Of why he could not be with

The one he truly did adore,

The one he needed most of all

Without whom he would fall.

"Can't you see?"

He spoke again.

"Me and her… it will not be!

You are the only one for me

The one I do adore."

He pleaded for his love to calm

Trying to keep him under the charm

For his emotions, they did tore

As the rasping came from his door.

"Please leave, I'm busy!"

He did now cry,

Waiting for a guest's reply

But all he got from the door

Was the knocking once more.

"Please my love."

His voice did whisper.

His hair still white as a dove

As he stole a kiss from his love.

The vampire's warmth filled him up,

Like the royals golden cup.

And as they both fell to the floor,

The rasping came once more.

"Curse thee intrusion!

Leave at once!"

The vampire did cry out,

But the knocking did not stop.

"Please my lover, ignore it now.

For it does not matter how

We will show our love tonight,

As we do forever more.

No matter who is at the door."

But again and again

The knocking came,

And again the vampire did the same.

He cursed out to the evil intrusion

That stopped this wonderful illusion.

The prince did force him back some how,

To return into his loving bow

So they could kiss once more

Despite the noise from the door.

The prince did sigh

And gazed with sorrow,

As though they were now into tomorrow.

He left his bed upon the floor

And moved towards his chamber door

Until the rasping came once more.

And so he looked out again

To find nothing in his wake

But the empty corridor

And this made him shake,

What had been knocking at the door?

He closed it again and shut it tight,

Moving back to his shining knight

Who sat on the floor ready to fight

As they did every night.

Their bodies compressed,

The air was thin

And soon the prince let his love in.

The cried out joyfully at the feel,

As though he had finished a wonderful meal.

His love lay with him on the floor

And both slept once more

With no sound from the chamber door.

At least one slept, for now that is.

As the other lay awake for much more,

How long would it be before

He and his true love who he did adore

Would lie together

Nevermore.

---------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Ok so you're all probably wondering what the hells with the poem but I got the idea after reading 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe, which some of you may have heard or read, and I kept thinking of lines I could do for my story that are a similar style to the ones in the raven. Plus it cut my writing time by a long shot so you should be happy. Sorry for taking ages to update and I should mention that even though I chose Tea as the person Ryou is arranged to marry (yada yada) I do not think they are a good couple or anything because I personally find it bad enough when its Tea and Yugi/Yami let alone my favourite character. –Throws up at the thought of it- sorry to any Tea and Ryou fans out there.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Revealing

**Chapter 5: Revealing (of a bitch)**

**Author's Notes: Okay sorry about the wait and sorry because I've started calling Marik Malik because I used to call him Marik but then I realise everyone else called him Malik so thought I should follow suit. Oh! And thanks for the reviews.**

--------------------------------------------------

Ryou's body was stiff as his mind woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the floor, buried under his bed covers.

"Bakura?" He whispered as he turned to find the vampire lay beside him, fast asleep. The prince smiled at the beautiful scene but knew he couldn't stay there forever. There was a light knocking at the door and Ryou shot up.

"C-coming." He called out as he attempted to haul the sleeping vampire towards his bed but he was too weak. With his entire mite, he shoved Bakura under the bed and grabbed his gown from a chair.

"Master Ryou." The prince recognised the voice. "It's Malik." Ryou slowly opened the door to find the servant stood there, looking fairly cheery.

"Malik?" Ryou's mind was still thick with sleep as he stared at his friend. "What are you doing here?" It was then Ryou realised that the daylight had only just started to shine. What time was it?

"I just wanted to see how you were… you know after what happened the other day." The servant blushes slightly and the prince's eyes widened.

_Oh my god! (Sorry god). _Ryou had completely forgotten about Malik finding out about him and Bakura.

"Uh…" Ryou glanced down both sides of the corridor and grabbed Malik's wrist. The servant suddenly tensed at the contact. "We should talk about this inside." And with that the prince dragged Malik into his room. When he turned to face his bedroom, Ryou jumped when he saw Bakura's arm poking out from under his bed. He dashed over and knocked it back under and a groan erupted from the bed.

"Master Ryou, are you alright?" Malik tried to hold back his odd stare but just couldn't do it. The prince was acting so strange.

"What? Me? I'm fine. Never been better!" Ryou put on his best smile but knew he wasn't fooling anyone. He saw the look on the servant's face and flopped back onto his bed. He sighed heavily.

"Master Ryou… I- I may not know much about… _it. _But I know when something is wrong." Malik sat down beside Ryou. "I know you better than anyone." Ryou smiled a bit, but continued to stare at the floor. The sunlight was slowly growing as the room turned a light yellowy colour and bird-song echoed through the castle grounds. Ryou sighed again and his expression visibly saddened.

"I'm so confused Malik… There are so many things I am supposed to be but I'm just not." Malik got up and opened the curtains fully so that the light burst into the room. He continued to stare out the window as he spoke:

"You almost act like it is a curse to be a royal…" Of course for someone like Malik, being a royal would be the best thing ever and hearing Ryou talk about it like this wasn't easy for him.

"But it is!" Ryou exclaimed. "The pressure, the expectations… It's all too much for me." Malik turned to face the prince.

"Master Ryou-" He began sternly but cut off when he nearly had a heart attack. He watched in horror as a dark, cloaked figure rose behind the prince and leered at him. Malik's jaw opened and closed as though trying to speak, but his shock stopped him from speaking.

"Malik?" Ryou watched the servant in confusion. "Are you alright?" Malik pointed a shaky finger towards the source of his fear. Ryou turned to see what it was. Suddenly the figure pulled away the cloak and rowed loudly. Malik fell to the floor and just about had a fit as he yelped.

"Bakura!" Ryou cried playfully as the vampire fell onto the bed in a fit of cackling. "You shouldn't scare people like that!" Bakura managed to calm himself and whipped a fake tear from his eye.

"You should have seen the look on his face…" Both looked to see Malik as white as a ghost with eyes as big as saucepans. The vampire blinked. "Come on! It wasn't that scary!" But this didn't calm the servant at all.

"Malik?" Ryou walked over to Malik and tried to help the shaking form up.

"H-he's a… a…" Malik's voice was barely audible as he clung to the prince for support. "…Vampire." His eyes never left Bakura, fearing that it would result in his death.

"Malik. You don't look so good…" Ryou led the servant to the bed and struggled to drag him as Malik pulled away.

"Yea Malik." Bakura mocked. "You should lay down, relax." He smirked deviously, knowing it would just scare the servant even more, and so it did: Malik just about fainted as Ryou forced him to sit on the bed with the vampire behind him. "You know Malik…" Bakura started again, placing a hand on the servant's shoulder. "You should try being with a guy. It's so much more exciting." He moved his mouth close to Malik's ear as he spoke in a whisper. "So how 'bout it?" Malik turned his head shakily to find Bakura practically on top of him and soon had his arms pinned to the bed. He struggled with all him might to get the other off him but couldn't do it.

"BAKURA!" Ryou stood with his arms crossed, obviously upset by the vampire's actions.

"I'm only kidding!" Bakura let go of the servant, who was just about dead, and smiled to his love. "You know you're the only one for me." Ryou gave a small yelp as Bakura wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into the warm embrace. His pale cheeks flushed pink as Bakura nuzzled his chest, making his gown open slightly. The prince almost got lost in the feeling of his lover but had to remember they were in company. A hand pulled his chin down so that Bakura's lips were just touching his own. Ryou pulled away in panic.

"Bakura, no." The vampire smirked and gaze Malik a little glance.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Both Ryou and Malik tensed while Bakura just chuckled.

"Ok! That's it!" Ryou grabbed Malik and pushed him towards the door. "Sorry Malik." He opened the door and left the servant stood in total shock in the hallway. It took him a few minutes before he came too.

"Oh my aching head…" He groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryou lay in his bed, eyes closed as he soaked in the silence of the morning. He was exhausted from sleeping on the floor and having Malik wake him up so early. Luckily he had no plans for the day, so he could simply relax and enjoy some alone time. The prince's face screwed up when hot breath smothered his face. Hazel eyes peeked open to find crimson ones looking straight back. Bakura breathed again, his breath blew into his lover's eyes, making them water.

"Bakura," Ryou grumbled. "Do you have to be so close?" The vampire pulled back and sat atop Ryou's lap, looking down at the sleepy prince.

"I can't help it." He announced. "You're just so damn beautiful." Ryou smiled but closed his eyes again. He felt as the weigh left his legs and the mattress sagged slightly as a body moved under the covers next to his. Arms wrapped around him and pulled his limp form into his lover's chest. Ryou couldn't help but to snuggle into the warmth. He loved the feeling of Bakura's skin; his toned chest was so strong. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Everything changed when a voice came from outside he room and the door began to open. Ryou opened his eyes and found that Bakura was gone, nothing left but an empty bed. His heart sank and he suddenly felt bitter towards the intruder. Whoever it was…

"Wake up sleepy head!" Tea's sickly sweet voice rang through his ears. "You don't want to waste the day in bed. Especially such a beautiful day." Ryou hurriedly pulled the covers up around his head as Tea pulled open the curtain, letting light blare into the dull room. The covers were pulled away and Ryou's heart pounded. Waiting for Tea to cry out, he kept his eyes shut tight; but there was no scream, no yelp, not even a gasp. Nothing.

The prince opened his eyes and suddenly realise he was dressed.

_What the? _He then noticed the sun was much brighter than when he was with Bakura. Did he fall asleep?

"Now come on." Tea said again. "You missed breakfast and it will be lunch soon." Ryou sat up and rubbed his eyes, muttering under his breath:

"What are you, my mother?"

"Pardon?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing." Ryou mumbled as he got off the bed.

"So where will we go today?" Ryou looked up at the annoying girl, wide eyed. Tea giggled and explained. "We're meant to be getting better equated, remember?" Ryou sighed and contemplated. He _really_, and I mean **_really_**, didn't want to go anywhere today: especially not with _her_!

"Well…" He began after thinking. "I was just planning on staying in the castle today." Tea looked disappointed but didn't make any protest. "I have some work that needs to be done… so… I really can't accompany you today." Again Tea did not protest: she just looked seriously let down. Inside Ryou was smirking wildly.

"Well…" Tea sighed. "Let's go for lunch shall we?" Ryou nodded and both walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

The hallways of the great castle were deserted for the most part, with only the odd servant running about and blissful silence throughout. Although, in one corner of the buildings deep crevasses was the melodic chimes of a piano. Slender fingers played over the vast array of white and black as the beautiful sound echoed out through the room.

Ryou's eyes were calmly shut as his body subconsciously moved with the music. Every note was refined as it ran through the young prince's head and he was at peace. It had been so long since he had played and he had forgotten how lovely it was to hear the sweet notes sound out their many tunes: mournful, tragic, cheerful or romantic, he loved them all and he had done so since his childhood. It was only in the more recent years that he had neglected his talent and left the creative world for one of more passionate happenings than anyone could ever imagine. Of course, the thing he was referring to was his beloved. Bakura. The vampire had stolen his heart the moment they met and being with him lit a fire inside that burnt so brightly. Just the mere thought of his rosy lips and those beautiful crimson eyes sent Ryou to new levels of ecstasy and love. Even thinking of him now made Ryou's heart beat faster and his breathing become heavier. He continued pressing on the heavy keys of the piano, letting his emotions flow through his body and out his fingertips, showing themselves in the music that was produced. It was as though Bakura was there with him, holding him lovingly and making the passion even greater. The prince's own mind began to unweave and he could truly feel the vampire with him: maybe not in body, but in mind. The sensation was extraordinary and he almost broke it as it took hold. His fingers numbed and stuttered a little in their playing but Ryou regained his control and let out a small gasp as though he had just been shook from his body and had now just returned. Despite this, he did not stop, nor did he stutter. The song slowly came to an end and Ryou let his deep, chocolate eyes slide open. He exhaled as he released the final key and let his body relax. The feeling of his lover had gone and he now reflected what had just happened. Had it all been real? Had he just brought Bakura's very soul to join his own or had he imagined it all? It had made him feel… like he did when they made love. It was warm and tender yet pleasurable and intoxicating all at once.

Ryou chuckled to himself. He felt a little silly and was glad that no one was around, but would he really have cared had it been otherwise? He got up from the stool and pushed it back under the piano; slowly lowering the cover to hide the soft wooden keys from the dust. He paused a minute and left his hand rested on the wood. His pale skin clashed with the dark wood as his reflection peered back at him through the fingers.

"That was beautiful." Ryou jumped and turned to see none other than Tea stood in the doorway. Had she been there the whole time? He watched as she slunk over to him.

"Th-thank you." She stopped at the other end of the keypad and Ryou diverted his gaze, looking back at the fine woodwork. He could feel her slowly approaching and attempted to step back discreetly.

"You know Ryou," Tea spoke. Her voice seemed different. What happened to the shrill, peppy tone or the quiet, shy voice? Ryou peered up through his bangs and felt his hairs stand on end from the look she was giving him. "I would much love it if your parent's wishes were to come true." Ryou's heart was beginning to pump away as she came even closer: much more visibly now. He stepped back just as much and for a split second his eyes darted to the door. What was up with this girl? Hadn't she got the message already? Unfortunately for Ryou, he wasn't as confident as he had let on to the girl. He had found it easy before when she was a snivelling suck up but now she was different.

"Well…" He gulped as a lump grew in his throat. "Not everyone's wishes come true." Ryou could tell there was no point playing the cocky bastard (a.k.a. Bakura), Tea already knew. She stepped forwards again and Ryou followed, but was met by the solid wall. She had him now. A smirk spread across her soft lips and she moved closer until she was almost pressed against him. Sweat visibly glistened on Ryou's forehead and his eyes bulged in terror.

_Oh fuck! _Was all he could think as she pulled him by the shirt and crushed her lips onto his. The prince's eyes widened even more and he could feel tear prickling. He knew he should just push her away but he was paralyzed with shock. Tea continued her evil onslaught as Ryou's eyes shut tight, his body completely tensed and a groan struggled its way through his enveloped lips. His eyes opened once more and his skin prickled with heat. What was that? He could have sworn he saw a shadow from the window. The thought of Bakura jolting into his head, Ryou flung his arm out and hit Tea square in the jaw. She collapsed on the floor and stayed there for a second before looking up at the prince bitterly. Her cheek was red and a small trail of blood fell from her lip. He'd done it now!

"_Listen_ you!" Tea spat. "You _will_ marry me and I _will_ become queen!" Ryou blinked. How could she speak to him like that? Not that he was cocky or anything but seriously! He's the prince! No one ever dared talk to him like that (well maybe except Bakura but he was different). He clenched his fists and looked sternly at the girl who was now to her feet.

"What makes you think I will? I'm the prince, I don't have to marry anyone if I choose so!" He suddenly felt his stomach wrench as the smirk returned to Tea's face. Her eyes were darkened as they hid under brunette bangs. She was… giggling.

"You will marry me because I say so… and I have a feeling that you're going to do whatever I say." Ryou was lost but terrified all the same.

"What do you mean?" Her insane giggling turned to cackling and she looked at the prince with wild eyes.

"I know about you… and your little secret." The prince's heart missed a beat. "The one you call, Bakura." His legs shook and he feared to remove his gaze in case she tried anything else. He couldn't give this away. He could still turn it around, just don't confirm her beliefs.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He just preyed that she didn't have any real evidence.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" She screamed in his face. "I saw you with him on your balcony!" Her eyes slit. "I saw you there with _him. _He came and… touched you. He kissed you and I couldn't believe it. My one chance of becoming something and you had to go and be gay!" The words seemed too coarse for someone like her. She really was something else. "But then I realised that this could work to my advantage. Playing the sweet innocent girl wouldn't work so I decided to use this to… let's say blackmail you." The smirk grew even more and Ryou was unable to speak. "So let's get this straight!" She snapped and her face moved closer to his. "You _will_ agree to marry me at the soonest date and you _will_ forget about that vermin you call a lover!" Her eyes looked Ryou up and down as though she were disgusted with him and pulled away. Ryou watched as that creepy smile replaced the cold smirk and she said cheerily: "Shall we?"

------------------------------------------------

Ryou had been shaken for the rest of the day; forced to stay with Tea and she acted as though nothing had happened… well apart from the clasping onto him every second and telling him to smile and act like he meant it. Everyone was sat at the dinner table and Ryou's hand shook as it lifted to fork to his mouth. He could feel everyone watching him questioningly but he just ignored them. He felt like crying he was that scared and every whisper caused his eyes to jerk in its direction.

Once the meal was finished, the sound of chiming sounded through the room as Tea tapped a knife on her glass.

_Oh no. _The voice in Ryou's head wined to himself.

"Attention everybody!" Her voice cut through the prince like an arrow through and apple. "Prince Ryou and I have an important announcement to make." A kick in the ankle told Ryou to raise his head and act like he was actually happy about this. Once Tea saw he was obeying, she continued: "Well… Prince Ryou… has agreed to marry me." She was acting all giddy and happy, why was she so good at lying? Both their parents gasped and had looks of pure joy on their faces.

"Well this is just wonderful!" Ryou's father cheered as he raised a glass. "To the new couple." The prince was just pleased his father hadn't said the 'happy' couple. His fake happiness clouded the true pain he felt inside. It felt as though his heart was bleeding and his eyes welled with tears, but everyone seemed to pass them as tears of happiness. How was he going to tell Bakura?

-----------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: One thousand apologies for the long wait and I am glad you were all so patient and I was actually going to carry the chapter on from here but thought it made a good cliff hanger. I promise I wont make you wait so long next time because I actually know where the story is going now! Please Review!**


	6. Broken Hearted

**Author's Notes: Ok with my mock exams coming up over the next week I decided to write the next chapter (or at least start it) before then. I apologize once again for the long wait of my previous chapter and hope I can keep up with my stories on schedule because my writers block has passed and I have a better idea of how I will reach the ending, which I have known for a long time with no way to reach it but in the words of Winnie the Pooh: "rivers know this: in the end you will get there." Or something like that (sorry was from some religious assembly I had a school… don't ask!) Well I'll stop my aimless rambling and get on with it!**

**Chapter 6 – Broken Hearted**

Ryou sighed as he closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. His body visibly shook and his eyes were unnaturally blood shot; he had used it as an excuse to get away from the others, telling them that his allergies were playing up. He smiles psychotically to himself and muttered:

"My parents didn't even realise I don't have any allergies." The smile stayed in place but his throat strained and went dry as tears leaked from his eyes, sliding down his cheeks and dropping to the floor.

"_What the hell are you crying about?" _Ryou's head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror. He could see a copy of himself stood right in front of him. Was this real? Or was this all some hallucination? _"This was all your fault in the first place." _The imitation yelled at him, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Ryou bitterly. The prince continued to stare and he shook even more.

"Wh- what is this?" He spoke in merely a whisper. He reached out to touch the mirror image of himself but his hand just passed through. Ok, he _had_ to be dreaming… or something like that.

"_This isn't a dream." _His other replied, as though reading Ryou's mind. _"I am your subconscious." _Ryou blinked, unable to register what the other was saying… or rather what _he_ was saying.

"What do you want?" He finally blurted out. "Why are you here?" The imitation chuckled darkly and looked at the prince the same way Bakura might.

"_Does your subconscious need a reason to talk to you? After all… I am you." _Ryou inhaled heavily, stinging his chest with the overdose of oxygen. The air was forced from him again and he looked his '_subconscious'_ in the eye. _"You don't seem to realise that if you had just been a little more careful, then that bitch Tea wouldn't have found you and your little boyfriend out." _The other smirked, causing Ryou to flinch. _"And you know what happens to people like you… or us should I say." _The prince didn't answer or show any sign of knowing, even though he did. The other sighed. _"You'll be hunted like a dog! Killed and dragged along by a horse with a rope around your neck and then they will hang you… plain and simple." _Ryou shut his eyes tight and covered his ears with his hands.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND SHUT UP!" Again the imitation of Ryou chuckled and leaned in so his face was level with the prince's.

"_You can't escape the truth." _Tears stained Ryou's cheeks and he let his hands fall to his sides, realising that he couldn't block out the voice in his head. His eyes opened and he just saw the smug look on his copy's face. _"You have to tell him." _The prince showed no reactions and he was now on his knees, head bowed and tears freely streaming. A sob escaped him and his body shook violently, threatening to shake his spirit from the solid flesh that contained it. _"YOU HAVE TO TELL BAKURA!" _The copy screamed into Ryou's ears and it echoed over and over, embedded in the prince's mind.

He snapped. Ryou flung his arms out violently and screamed:

"GO AWAY!" The copy just laughed and Ryou gripped his hands into fists, the fingernails digging into his palms and drawing blood. A breeze unsettled the room and Ryou's copy disappeared like dust caught in the wind. The only sound now was of Ryou's loud sobbing and his hands grabbed clumps of hair, pulling at them as though the pain would make everything end. He continued to shake and there was a light sound of footsteps rushing towards him.

"Ryou?" The deep voice asked, laced with worry. The prince's eyes snapped shut and he screamed, thrashing out in the direction of the newcomer. The other backed up a little but grabbed hold of the prince's wrists to stop him from attacking. The scream turned into wild sobbing and Ryou fell into the other's chest. He didn't know, nor cared who it was; he just broke and couldn't fight anymore. His hands grabbed onto the soft shirt the other was wearing as it began to soak up his tears. A hand stroked his hair gently and soothingly. Ryou felt himself being led over to the bed and he sat down, still with his face buried in the other's warm chest.

Once he settled, the prince raised his head and saw through teary eyes who his saviour was. Bakura's shining face smiled back sadly, crimson eyes filled with fear and worry. Ryou just gawked and couldn't believe he hadn't realised it before. His heart ached as he stared into the loving eyes that he knew so well. He couldn't bare it: seeing his love and knowing of the terrible secret that was hidden within himself. He had to tell Bakura, if he didn't then the problem would worsen and he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Bakura…" He choked out. Before he could continue, the vampire placed a finger lightly upon his lips and hushed him.

"Silence my lovely." He muttered in reply, as he kissed the prince's forehead. Ryou lowered his gaze and felt the aching in his chest grow. He felt his hands still clinging onto Bakura's shirt and he slowly loosened then. His knuckles regained their colour and he began to lower his hands before Bakura's grabbed his wrists. The prince's hands slowly slid from the loose grip, which tightened as Bakura pulled one of them towards his lips.

"Why are you so sad my prince?" The vampire spoke gently, letting his lips brush against Ryou's soft hands. The prince swallowed the dry lump in his throat and kept his gaze down. He knew Bakura would want an answer but he didn't know if he could give it.

_I have to… _Ryou thought to himself. _If I don't then I'll never be able to. _He raised his head and looked his love in the eye, trying to keep his nerves in order.

"Bakura. I… I have something to tell you…" The vampire tilted his head slightly and looked back enquiringly. Ryou took a deep breath and could feel his lower lip quivering. He bit it harshly to stop the uncontrollably shaking but quickly released as pain rushed through it and the taste of blood invaded his mouth. He hurriedly raised his hand to hide the blood that began to leak out from his mouth but it was no use, Bakura had seen. Without a word the vampire moved closer and kissed Ryou softly, letting his tongue slowly enter to taste the sweet blood that he had craved so much. He took the prince's wounded lip in his mouth and sucked on it lovingly, getting as much of the blood away as he could. Ryou felt as the tongue continuously ran over his lip and the sucking left it feeling drained and limp. Bakura's hand gently stroked his love's cheek before moving further and entwining with the soft locks of white hair. His other arm wrapped around the prince's waist and pulled him in, while nipping on the soft lip that was released from his grip. Ryou moaned when Bakura's hot tongue ventured into his mouth once more and soothingly rubbed the roof of his mouth. His eyes slid shut and his body relaxed as a hand slunk up the back of his shirt.

He felt as Bakura slowly lowered him onto the bed and continued kissing him. The vampire quickly deepened the kiss and let his hands rip open the prince's shirt, revealing the silky skin underneath. His fingertips played over every inch of the newly revealed torso and his mouth had relocated on his lover's neck. Ryou's head fell back as teeth bit lightly, and his back arched as the hands smothered him; and through every pulse of pleasure, his mind was telling him:

_You can't do this. Tell him. Tell him. Tell… _But Bakura had started now and he wouldn't stop until it was over.

The light began to fade from the room as the sunset in the distance, but the two albinos, who were busy making their own beauty, missed it completely. Ryou panted as the vampire thrust into him, roughly but carefully all at once. He could feel Bakura's warm breath as his love's face was buried in the mass of white hair. Their skin rubbed, causing great friction and adding to the arousal that their actions made. Bakura's hand pumped the prince's arousal in motion with his wanting thrusts and he pulled his head away to see Ryou's face. Half lidded eyes of chocolate looked back, lips slightly parted as quick gasps passed through and the small frame shook below him. Bakura thrust once more and felt himself climax inside of his prince and he moaned out loudly. Ryou was soon to follow and both lay there, exhausted and gasping for air.

Bakura moved off of the other and lay beside him, wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist. The prince snuggled into the warm embrace and let his eyes slide shut: sleep plaguing his body.

"Ryou…" The vampire whispered softly as he watched the prince in his arms. There was a small noise that signified he was still awake and Bakura continued. "What was it… that you were going to say before?"

Ryou felt as tears stabbed his eyes, but he didn't want Bakura to see him cry.

"It was nothing…" He replied softly before nuzzling the vampire's chest. "Just go to sleep." He felt a slight movement as the other nodded and waited a while until he could hear light snoring. Bakura was asleep. The prince sighed heavily and just lay there. He felt tired but was unable to sleep… what was he going to do?

----------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning, but the servants of the castle had been up and working for about an hour now. It was their job to make sure the breakfast was completely ready in time for their masters and the castle was to be cleaned, making sure that there was no mess at all.

At this moment in time, the kitchen was the busiest place of all. Servants running in and out, and some staying put to make the food. It was so noisy that you wouldn't think that anyone could get to sleep. Well that wasn't the case for one servant.

"Malik…" The slumbering servant groaned but kept his eyes closed and didn't budge. "MALIK WAKE UP!" Malik jumped about a foot in the air as his ears rang. He rubbed his aching head and looked sleepily at the one who had shouted at him. Malik groaned when he saw who it was.

"Seto…" The servant scowled. He hated this guy.

"That's Kaiba to you runt." The brunette smirked as Malik's scowled worsened. "Now get to work or I'll beat you so bad your family will feel it too." Malik sighed and lowered his gaze. That was below the belt; Seto knew that Malik's family had died long ago. He had only been 10 and suddenly he was left here by himself with no one to love him. Seto grunted and walked away. The servant headed over to the pile of unwashed dishes that he guess _he_ should clean. He sighed once again and began to clean the dirtied dishes.

_Man, why does Seto have to be such a dick? _He thought bitterly. _It's not my fault that I didn't get much sleep last night… it was him making me clean out the hallways: all of them! _There was a clash of glasses as more washing was added to the pile. Malik groaned and continued washing the items.

"There…" The servant mused as he admired his work. Clean dishes were stack neatly by the sink, ready for using… and dirtying… _Shit. _He sighed in defeat but tried to keep his head up. So maybe this job sucked but at least he wasn't out in the cold streets, begging for food and barely able to live off the little money he had. Here the meals were free and he had a roof over his head even if the hours were long and the work was tough, it was definitely better than anything he could have hoped for in life. Suddenly realising the words he had just thought, Malik suddenly sighed again. Why was he so lowly?

"Hey did you hear about the prince?" The servant swivelled his head at the mention of his friend (although the other servants didn't know about that). He found the source of the voice. It was one of the other servants. The small boy had tri-coloured hair in a kind of star shape: Yugi. He was stood there helping clean. Malik was fairly close to Yugi, considering how he felt towards the other servant. He crept closer to get a better listen of what was said.

"…I was in the dining room when she said it. I was shocked but I'm glad he finally found someone." Malik's eyes widened. What was going on? He'd missed the bit before! The servant dashed over and grabbed Yugi by the shoulders, shaking him.

_Does this mean they found out about that vampire?_

"YUGI WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT RY- I mean the prince?" He finally stopped the shaking and the smaller boy shook the dizziness from his head before speaking.

"Prince Ryou and Tea are getting married. I heard it…" But before Yugi could finish Malik had collapsed on the floor. He just lay there in shock as several servants crowded around him as he twitch on the floor.

--------------------------------------------

Bakura slid his eyes open and groaned as sun shone into them. He shielded them with and arm and suddenly realised Ryou wasn't laid next to him.

"Ryou?" he began to panic but didn't have to look far as the prince was sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't moving and the vampire began to worry. "Ryou are you alright?" But of course he wasn't alright. Something had upset him badly yesterday and it wasn't like one night of sex would change that. The prince continued to look away but raised his head slightly. _What is wrong with him? _Bakura sat up and moved over to his love, slowly placing a hand on his bare shoulder, but it was shrugged off. Ryou looked away and tensed. The vampire sighed and moved up behind the other, wrapping his arms around the prince's waist without giving him a chance to move away. Ryou whimpered and his eyes shut tight.

"Ryou… tell me what's wrong…" There was a long moments silence. It seemed to last forever as the vampire waited patiently. The prince exhaled and opened his eyes once more. His eyes just stared blankly at the early morning sun that lit the sky beautifully, making it a wonderful baby blue. Bakura always compared Ryou with the sun: radiating its beauty to light the surroundings with an uplifting glow, giving the light without wanting something back but people always taking it for granted. He buried his face in Ryou's shoulder and felt the soft skin rubbing against his lips. His pale skin was so cold in the morning chill. It basked everything in a cool breeze that was so peaceful and felt magical on a wonderful day like this.

"I hope that you know…" Ryou muttered, lips barely moving as he uttered the silent words. Bakura raised his head and looked at him look questioningly. "…That I love you." Bakura felt his heart sink with these words. He thought it a foolish thing to say but answered none the less.

"Of course I do." He smiled and nuzzled Ryou's neck. "And I love you too." He could feel the prince tense and he inhaled rather quickly. The body he held shook lightly and the vampire held him tighter. "Shh…" He spoke silently. "It's ok." Another whimper escaped his love and now he was becoming worried.

"I can't do this anymore." Ryou whispered, his voice clearly in distress.

"What?" Bakura said. His eyes widened and he instantly became scared. What was Ryou talking about?

Ryou sobbed and could feel tears looming in his eyes. He had to do this… it was the only way to keep Bakura from knowing the truth. He had realised that if the vampire found out… then he would kill Tea despite what Ryou had told him before. He had to lie to protect his family… to protect himself. The prince knew he had to do this… if he could just stop the sobbing so he could get it out.

"I can't be with you…" Ryou got up from the bed and pushed past his lover's now loose grip. He quickly grabbed something to cover himself and just stared out the window. He couldn't let Bakura see him crying.

"Wh- what do you mean 'you can't be with me'? You said you loved me!" The vampire's voice was becoming louder and Ryou couldn't bare it. He didn't want to hurt Bakura but he must.

"I just can't, Bakura." Ryou's voice was a little louder but not shouting. He had to make this convincing. "I'm the prince… and as the prince I can't be with another man…" He gulped as a dry lump grew in his throat. "Especially not a vampire." There was silence as Bakura just stood behind him. The atmosphere became stale and it wasn't just because of the way Ryou felt. It was because Bakura's rage was growing. The prince could he growling from behind him as Bakura came closer. His heart raced and he knew what was coming.

"So what happened?" Bakura snarled as he stood behind the prince. "You just up and decided? YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T CARE!" Tears streamed down Ryou's face but he didn't make a sound. "WE WERE GOING TO BE TOGETHER, NO MATTER WHAT YOUR PARENTS THOUGHT!" Ryou yelped as he was harshly grabbed by the arm, nails digging into his skin as he was forced to turn around. Before Bakura could see, Ryou shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth. He was shaken by the shoulders as Bakura screamed at him:

"YOU PROMISED!" Before the prince knew what had happened, sharp fangs came down on his next as Bakura bit him. He cried out and the tears fell freely. The vampire carelessly removed his fangs and shoved Ryou away, making him fall to the floor; and with that, the vampire transformed to a bat and flew away.

The room fell silent. It was haunting after the mass of noise that had been heard. Ryou began sobbing aloud as he sat, shaking on the floor. His cheeks were stained with tears and blood began to drip from his neck. His chest heaved from lack of air and he slowly lay down, no longer able to hold himself up.

------------------------------------------------------

Malik ran through the corridors, taking as many short cuts as he knew so he could get to Ryou. It had taken a while for him to get over his shock but he knew that he had to find the prince. There was no way that Ryou would accept to marry someone like Tea unless there was something that she wasn't telling the others. He finally reached the hallway that Ryou's room was on and he could see the door. He hadn't even reached the door when he heard shouting.

_What the…? _Malik slunk over to the door and pressed his ear against it. There was a muffled cry and then nothing. The silence was frightening and Malik's heart beat a mile a minute from his exhaustion. It wasn't long before loud sobs came from the room and the servant knew it was Ryou. He slowly pushed open the door and peered in, not sure what to expect… but this was worse than anything he could have imagined. Ryou was laid on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, the window to the balcony was wide open and he watched as the long curtains blew in the wind. The servant silently approached Ryou and he was filled with sorrow. He swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat and crouched down so he was closer to the prince.

"Ryou…" He murmured. A tanned hand reached over and brushed the bangs from Ryou's eyes. There was no response but Malik didn't need it. He sat beside the crying prince and his eyes never left the saddened face that used to be filled with such happiness and love.

After a while, the sobbing stopped and Ryou just lay there asleep. Malik smiled sadly and got up from the floor. He gently lifted the prince and took him over to the bed and laid him there. He pulled the sheets up so that they stopped at Ryou's chest and sat on the bedside. As his eyes drifted over Ryou's sleeping form, he saw a fine line of red leading from his shoulder. Malik brushed away the hair that covered the prince's shoulder and gasped when he saw the two bloody bite marks that were now staining Ryou's pale skin.

"Bakura…" He muttered to himself and looked at Ryou's face.

_What happened?_

--------------------------------------------------

The day had gone slowly and not much else had happened after that. Malik had told everyone that Ryou was sick and should be left alone. Luckily the naive fool believed it without question; well maybe all except for Tea who stormed up to Ryou's door and would have gone in but Malik stopped her. The prince was happy to know he still had someone he could rely on, but that didn't stop the constant aching in his heart. He just sat in bed, a blanket wrapped around him just because Malik wouldn't allow him to go without. He didn't sleep, didn't eat: he was a wreck.

The sun had set long ago and Ryou was just sat in the darkness of his room. Tears never left his face and he gently ran his fingertips over the now healing bite marks: his only remains of Bakura. The wounds stung but he didn't care, the pain eased his sadness for short periods of time but not long. The pain within only worsened when he scorned himself for how this whole thing was his fault. He could never forgive himself.

He could still taste Bakura in his mouth; feel him on his fingertips. It was like the vampire had left a curse to haunt the prince forever. He longed for his love _so_ much: he wanted to hear his words and kiss his lips. He was burning up inside and he had no way of making it end. It's like his soul was being torn up by the guilt of his actions and he couldn't bare it. Nothing mattered anymore. He felt as though his life was over and without Bakura he had no meaning.

Ryou didn't even flinch when the door opened and Malik walked in.

"Ryou." The servant spoke soft as he approached the prince with a plate. "I brought you something to eat." Malik sat on the edge of the bed and placed the plate in front of Ryou. He smiled but the prince continued to look blankly ahead, bangs covering his eyes. The smile faded and Malik tilted his head. "Come on Ryou… you have to eat something." Still no response: Malik sighed. He gently placed a hand on Ryou's and levelled his eyes with the others. "I know this is hard, but everything happens for a reason… maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Malik backed up as Ryou's eyes flashed with rage and he scowled.

"Get out." He said angrily and glared at the servant.

"Ryou please. Just listen…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" The prince screamed and his chest heaved in and out. How dare anyone, even Malik, talk about him and Bakura in such a way? The servant looked hurt but daren't argue. He just got up silently and left the plate on the bedside table before exiting the room. Once the door shut, Ryou's body returned to the way it had been before: calm and motionless.

---------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: Ok I've stretched this as far as I can so if you think this chapter too short then whatever because I ain't making em much longer than this. Anyways… hope you enjoyed it and I may not update much next week because of mock exams at school. Peace out **


	7. My Apology

To all my wonderfully patient fans,

I am really, really sorry for not updating for so long. To be totally honest I'm having a major case of writers block (again) and I'm just out of ideas. But don't worry I'm not one of those people who will give a story a crappy one chapter ending just to get the story out of the way. If you have any suggestions I'd be extremely grateful and I promise that I will update as soon as I can!

Sorry again and thank you for being so patient

-Bakura240


	8. Falling Apart

Chapter 7 – Falling Apart 

Weeks had passed and the dark evenings of winter had crept upon the castle of the Musants. Fireplaces burned in every room as the cold temperatures became unbearable, as did the aching in the young prince's heart. Ryou was found lounging about in his room and in the study, his parents having no idea as to why their son was acting in such a way. Tea and her family remained guests at the castle as both families awaited the grand day of the two teen's wedding, when both families would become one. Ryou's parent's fussed over this and that, constantly dragging their son around to be fitted for his suit, to arrange the wedding and to dates with his wife to be.

It was on a lazy Sunday evening, when the sun was slow descending to the horizon; Ryou rolled over in his bed and looked out onto the balcony. Every time he looked there, he could see the ghost-like figures of him and Bakura. It had been so long ago that he had last seen his true love that he feared that, maybe, he no longer loved him. The prince sighed heavily and looked away. The memories were too painful. Suddenly, there was a light tapping at the door.

"Ryou?" This was the fifth time today that his mother had come to check on him. "Are you alright?" Ryou didn't reply. If she came in he would just pretend to be asleep; but she never even touched the door handle. He listened intently as her footsteps echoes along the corridor until no sound could be heard. Now only the strong, winter winds could be heard as they blew through the single open window. The drapes around Ryou's bed shuffled slightly then stopped.

How was he going to get out of this mess? He just _couldn't _marry Tea. Not only was she insane, but also they had absolutely nothing in common. Another light knock came at the door. Ryou groaned and pulled the bed covers up as the door unlatched, and opened. The soft footsteps came closer and up to the bed… but who was it? Not his father, not Tea, not-

"Prince Ryou." Came the soft whisper. There was no sign of a reply. Malik sighed. "I know you're awake, Prince Ryou." Not all too happy about being snuffed out, Ryou turned to face the servant and sat up. For a moment, Malik just stared at The Prince; who in turn looked back.

"Well?" Ryou whispered, sounding a little harsher than intended (after all, Malik was still his friend). The servant flinched slightly, but replied none the less.

"I…" Malik looked at his feet and shuffled uncomfortably. "I have something of great importance to tell you." Ryou raised an eyebrow, giving a sign for Malik to continue, but he did not see this. After a pause, Malik looked up again and after seeing Ryou's expression, quickly glanced at the door and then back. "It…" He moved closer and cupped a hand over Ryou's ear. "It's about Bakura." His voice was barely audible, but The Prince heard every word of it.

"What?!" Ryou jumped up in the spot and looked at Malik with wide eyes. "W-what is it? Tell me!" Malik, as unexpected as it was, leaped forward and covered Ryou's mouth with his hand.

"_Shhhhh!" _He hissed, looking very much on the edge. "Someone might hear you!" Ryou said something but it was muffled. Upon realising what he had just done, Malik pulled his hand away and had a panic attack. "Oh, I am _so _sorry!" The servant was close to tears as he continuously bowed his head and repeated "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…"

"Malik…" Ryou said calmly. "Malik." He said again, this time a little louder. But the servant continued his now inaudible apology. "Malik!" Ryou scream, giving the slave a quick slap around the face. Malik just sat there and blinked. He then looked down and realised he had not moved from his position over The Prince: straddling his stomach. The servant's eyes went wide and he clumsily clambered away, falling off the bed in the process. He quickly stood up and bowed again.

"I'll just leave!" Before the servant could make a run for it, Ryou managed to grab onto his sleeve and yanked him back onto the bed.

"Malik, calm down!"

After a few minutes to recover, Malik was back to normal.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ryou said calmly; he and Malik now sat safely at opposite sides of the bed. Malik tilted his head slightly then must have just clicked on.

"I have information about…" He trailed off, realising he was speaking far too loud. He hushed it down to a whisper and moved a little closer so Ryou could hear. "Bakura." The Prince nodded. Again, Malik looked around before continuing. "I know where he is… and how you can see him." Ryou's face lit up and he dove forwards, hugging Malik tightly.

"Oh thank you, Malik!" The Prince yelled. The servant flushed and smiled awkwardly.

"D-don't thank me yet. You haven't seen him yet."

------------------------------------------------------------

The hallways were quiet and shrouded in darkness. Everyone was asleep and awaiting the morning, which would bring it one day closer to the big day.

Outdoors, a cloaked figure stood shivering just outside the doors. Hazel eyes peered out from silver bang that only just peeped out from the hood. Ryou glanced around the darkened courtyard. He had never been outside at night… well at least not in the past 10 years. Everything looked so unfamiliar in the darkness. The horse shaped hedges looked more like demon dogs, and the beautiful rose bushes looked like monsters trying to reach out and swallow The Prince whole. Despite his fear, Ryou knew he couldn't stand here all night, or he would run out of time before he even got the nearest village. He began to walk briskly, not wanting to take his time. He carefully opened the gate just far enough so he could slip through, and closed it again behind him. He hated betraying his parents, but this was the only way.

It wasn't long before The Prince was at a run; his fears _had_ got the better of him and he wanted to get to the village as soon as he possibly could. Tree's clawed hands reached out and tried to rip the cloak from his body, animals lurked in the darkness, waiting to pounce on him. The prince had tears welled up in his eyes and could barely see a thing. The only thing he could make out was the dim light that came from the village.

Ryou knew he just had to keep his imagination under control, but he was in hysterics. He could barely control is feet, let alone his imagination. Luckily for him, he didn't have to control his feet. His foot caught on a rock, and soon his face collided with the path. The numbness shot through his body, and he just lay there, shaking from the cold and his fear. He raised his head, and could see the light still. It was just down the path and across the river, but it looked like a far way off. Maybe he shouldn't have left. Maybe he should just go back.

_No! _He screamed in his head. _I can't go back… I have to see Bakura. I have to end this madness! _Ryou sniffed and began to get to his feet. He wiped away the tears and stared straight at his destination. Taking a deep breath, he set off at a sprint. He was determined now. His cape flared out behind him, and the hood blew back. His hair would have become a mess too, but he had already tied it back. He knew he would have to cover up once he got there, as to not be recognized, but for now he just had to get there.

------------------------------------------------------------

In one of the many Inns of the village, few people were left in the main bar. Only the people who had drank themselves unconscious and a few people just seeking the warmth were left. The bar tender glanced around as he continued to clean one of the many used glasses. His gaze fell upon one odd individual, who had been sat in the darkened corner for the entire night. He knew the man, for he was one of the people who had rented a room, but he was such a mysterious man. He would always just come and sit, and then suddenly disappear; supposedly gone to bed. The bar tender scratched his moustache with his knuckles before looking at the clock on the wall: 11.50pm. The stranger always left at midnight. This time, he was going to see just where he went.

Everyone, who was conscious, snapped their heads around as the door to the inn slammed open, then shut. They all watched wearily as the hooded figure entered and glanced around.

Ryou cold feel his legs ready to give way. He had run the entire way and was exhausted. It was going to be hard to walk back up to the castle later. As he peered around, he could see everyone looking back. He just hoped no one could see him, or recognise him.

"May I help you?" The bat tender asked, roughly. The Prince gulped and headed over to the bar.

"Um… I-I'm looking for someone." He asked, attempting to alter his voice a little. "I wonder if you've seen him?" The bar tender raised and eyebrow.

"Well I won't know unless you describe him to me."

"Well… He has long white hair… rather tall… and… usually wears a long, black coat." Ryou waited hopefully.

"No. Sorry, can't help you." The bar tender grunted. Ryou sighed, but noticed for a split second, as the bar tender's eyes flickered to somewhere behind him. With no hesitation, The Prince turned around and saw a strange figure in the darkness. It was hard to see if anyone was there at all, but he could almost sense the person. Narrowing his gaze, Ryou slowly made his way over.

"B-Bakura…" He whispered softly, hoping that if it weren't him, then maybe the stranger wouldn't hear him. A grunt came from the darkness. Ryou dared to venture closer and could see a little better. He gulped nervously, sensing the negative feelings being projected by the other. "B-Bakura… I-I know it's you." Why was he scared? This was Bakura, his true love. Another grunt came from the darkness, followed by a heavy sigh and the figure moved forwards slightly, and Ryou caught him in the light. "It is you!" He resisted the urge to shout it out and leap forward to hug the vampire. Although, the minute he said those words, Bakura swiftly rose from his seat and pushed past Ryou. He headed for the door, and Ryou ran after him, grabbing his arm to try and stop him. "Bakura, please." He said in a hushed anger. "I need to talk to you!" Bakura growled and before Ryou knew what had happened, the vampire's hand was clasped around his wrist.

"We will not discuss this out here." Bakura said harshly, and dragged The Prince behind the bar and up to his room.

Ryou was thrown to the bed and watched worriedly as Bakura strode up and round the length of the room.

"Bakura, I-"

"What did you come for? Hm?" Bakura shouted. "To tell me how great everything's going with you and your 'fiancé'? To tell me you still want to be friends?" He mocked, spitting at the floor once he was done. "You make me sick! You think you can just waltz over to me and then everything will be ok?" Ryou cowered back and bowed his head; eyes downcast.

"I…I just wanted to see you." He mumbled. "I lo-"

"Don't say it!" Bakura butted in. "You told me to get lost, remember? So don't come crawling back to me and expect me to buy that bullshit!" Ryou could feel the tear threatening to spill, and he would let them. He looked up and straight into Bakura's eyes.

"Listen, Bakura! Don't you understand? I told you to leave me alone for your own good!" The vampire just watched the smaller albino with no remorse. "It was Tea! It was that crazy bitch and she saw me with you and threatened me! Why can't you seem to realise that I didn't mean it?" The Prince lowered his gaze again. "I just never realised how badly the whole thing would effect me…" He muttered. "…because no matter what happens… I'll always love you." The vampire sighed and slumped down onto the bed.

"How can I believe you?" He said, not looking at Bakura. "You don't realise how badly you hurt me Ryou."

"I'm sorry and I know that no amount of apologies will make up for it… but you have to believe me." Bakura sighed again and glanced sideway to the prince.

"How did you know where to find me?" He said solemnly.

"Malik. He told me that he'd heard rumours of a mysterious man who stayed at this inn and was described exactly like you." Bakura snorted.

"You mean that little pip-squeak who almost died when he found out about me?"

"He's not that bad. I hated him after I made you leave, and for no good reason; but he stuck by me none the less." Ryou smiled a little. He moved over so that he was sat next to Bakura at the edge of the bed and swung his feet over the wooden frame. Both just sat in silence; not really knowing what to say. Ryou knew that he himself had been hit hard by the whole thing, but hadn't really thought of how Bakura felt. He guessing that because Bakura was a vampire, he would be bothered by it… but that wasn't true.

The prince could feel his eyelids grow heavy, and it was getting harder to hold back his urge to yawn. What time was it? He subconsciously lent his head on Bakura's shoulder and knew it wouldn't be long before he dozed off. He had completely forgotten about having to get back home, but had never felt so relaxed. His eyes slid shut and he began to snore lightly. He could feel Bakura's warmth, that warmth that he had missed for so long.

Ryou was jerked out of his sleep when Bakura moved. The prince fell down onto the mattress and looked up at the vampire with sleep filled eyes. He smiled sweetly.

"I have to go." Bakura said silently. He lifted Ryou so his head rested on the pillow and pulled the covers up over him. "I'll be back later." The vampire breathed gently into Ryou's ear and watched as his eyes slid shut, and he was asleep once again.

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy. I finally got a little more of an idea. I know exactly where I'm going to finish it; I just don't know exactly what's going on in the middle. Any way, there you go.**


End file.
